Oportunidad en Noche Buena
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Sasuke es frió, altanero, y orgulloso, su prioridad es la venganza y aleja lo mas posible a la persona que ama, su destino es destrucción y no lo sabe, aceptara la oportunidad que le ofrecen 3 fantasmas de navidad, SasuNaru, no es un UA. ¡reviews please!
1. Visitas Fortuitas

Como están gente bonita, antes, de empezar quisiera dedicar este fic a Kisame Hoshigaki y Eva-AngelElricY, muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo para mi historia 10 de octubre, que fue la primera que publique en esta sección de Naruto, de verdad gracias, me hicieron muy feliz T-T, si están leyendo esto también les pido una disculpa por lo raro, que vaya a hacer, prometo colgar otro fan fic de estilo parecido a 10 de octubre, ahora si.

Advertencia: este fic es SasuNaru por lo tanto contiene yaoi, así que si no te gusta no lo leas, please, aunque también abra un poco de NaruSaku, pero muy poquitito, no se me vayan a espantar.

Por ultimo, nada mió todo de Kishi-chan sensei, y

Este Fan fic esta basado en la historia original de Charles Dickens "Un cuento de navidad " pero NO es un UA (Universo Alterno) ahora si enjoy!

**Oportunidad en Noche Buena**

**Por Tsuki Kuchiki**

Uchiha Sasuke sintió los primeros rayos de sol caer en su níveo rostro, sus facciones se torcieron con molestia y busco como todas las mañanas, rodear con su brazo el cuerpo de la persona con quien compartía su cama, tras solo sentir la fría sabana, se levanto sobresaltado, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, la fría tela que lo cubría se resbalo con lentitud de cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo; miro con desconfianza el espacio desocupado a su lado, ¿Dónde diablos estaba el dobe?, se pregunto a si mismo irritado, consiente de que las palabras "Naruto" y "levantarse temprano" eran incompatibles en una misma oración a menos que incluyeras un "nunca" en ella.

Se levanto con la gracia innata que poseía, busco a su amante por todo el departamento sin mucha suerte, resoplo, -solo para variar un poco-, enfadado, ya se enteraría ese usuratonkachi cuando llegara.

Sin más que hacer, se acerco a la ventana para observar a través de ella con ojo crítico, sintiendo de inmediato esa desagradable sensación de estar vigilado, aun era considerado un traidor y como tal, su libertad dentro de la villa era escasa y sus privilegios básicos casi nulos.

Había salido de Konoha para obtener poder, para romper todo lazo que lo limitara, tanto física, mental, como sentimentalmente, no permitiría que nadie, ni nada obstruyera su camino hacia su venganza; no se arrepentía, no sentía ningún remordimiento o culpa y jamás lo haría, si había regresado era por el y por nadie mas.

Naruto lo había buscado desde que partió hacia ya años atrás, jamás lo culpo, jamás lo juzgo, nunca le reclamo, su único objetivo era regresarlo al lugar, donde pensó, Sasuke seria feliz, capaz de olvidar tanto odio y así cumpliendo la promesa pendiente que le había hecho tanto a su compañera de equipo, como a si mismo.

Sasuke sonrió ensimismado, y es que a veces (léase casi siempre) el rubio era tan, pero tan ingenuo; no, las cosas, no eran tan fáciles, nunca era tan simple, todo eran siempre tan complicado; el odio y la venganza, no son sentimientos que se desvanezcan tan rápido, ni por arte de magia; mucho menos cuando ya basaste y viviste la mitad de tu existencia dependiendo de ellos.

Pero tampoco no es como si no hubiese cambiado en nada su forma de pensar; el ojiazul le había demostrado que no era necesario romper lazos, ni alejar los demás sentimientos para obtener poder; Naruto se había vuelto fuerte sin necesidad de hacer algo parecido, de hecho se había vuelto muy fuerte, mucho mas que él, muchísimo mas fuerte de lo personalmente aceptaba, en la orgullosa mente de Sauske veía a Naruto como un igual, jamás se vería a si mismo inferior al rubio, eso nunca.

Si, seguía siendo frió, seguía siendo orgulloso, altanero, seguía sintiéndose superior a los demás por que lo era, si, seguía odiando y anhelando venganza, pero si aun quedaba algo bueno en él, eso seria eso seria, lo que sentía por Naruto, nada mas, y si el Kitsune sentía lo mismo, si realmente lo amaba tanto como decía, entonces no se interpondría en su camino para saldar cuentas con Itachi, y en caso de que llegara a hacerlo él no dudaría en apartarlo de en medio, no importando el método que tuviera que utilizar, no , no dudaría….. ¿O si? – movió la cabeza como apartando un mal pensamiento-

Eso era lo que le preocupaba desde hace unos meses después de su regreso, y es que el rubio se estaba metiendo en lugares en los que no debería estar, las cosas tenían un orden y no se podían cambiar, no se debían cambiar; Naruto ocupaba todo su corazón y la venganza ocupaba toda su mente, así debía ser y así debía quedarse, pero últimamente sin proponérselo, el ojiazul comenzaba a adueñarse tanto de su mente, su cuerpo, su alma y sin mencionar que ya era suyo su corazón …. Inaudito, no podía permitirlo, su prioridad era la venganza y Naruto no podía dejar su segundo lugar, para colocarse en el primero, había, no, debía de hacer lago al respecto.

Sasuke se alejo de la ventana harto de un paisaje que jamás observo, claro no sin antes saludar con un solo dedo al par de ANBUS que bien sabia, lo vigilaban desde las sombras, nadie dijo que debía ser amable con ellos y simplemente no se le daba la gana hacerlo.

Se ducho y vistió esperando encontrar a su baka al salir, pero no fue así, sintió una extraña aprensión en el pecho, y se odio a si mismo por ello, ¿desde cuando era tan paranoico?, el usuratonkachi sabia cuidarse solito y podía hacer lo que le diera en gana sin rendirle cuentas, tal y como el no lo hacia.

Saliendo de forma brusca de sus pensamientos, guió sus pasos hacia la puerta principal dispuesto a averiguar la causa, de los extraños sonidos que provenían del otro lado de esta.

Pero cuando se disponía a girar la perilla, el rectángulo de madera se abrió de golpe, y sin previo aviso se vio a si mismo siendo atacado por… ¿una planta asesina?

- ¿Qué demonios?- exclamo el pelinegro, intentando apartar de su cara las molestas ramas.

Del otro lado escucho una voz amortiguada, que él conocía bastante bien; lanzando maldiciones y cosas como "estupido árbol" y "entra de una maldita vez", no había duda, pero aun así soltó un.

-¿Naruto-baka? – de inmediato los ataques del árbol psicópata cesaron y con un poco de dificultad y quejas, de entre tanto verde, surgió una mata amarilla de cabello.

-¿Sasuke-teme?, ¿qué haces levantado?, ¿te desperté?... ¡Y no me digas baka, tu engeido pedazo de baka!-

Sonrisita de superioridad por parte del pelinegro.

-Eso no importa ahora usuratonkachi- Naruto frunció el ceño, deseando golpear hasta dejar inconciente al amor de su vida, el Uchiha ignorándolo olímpicamente continuo - ¿Qué diablos significa esta cosa?-

-Esta "cosa", es un árbol de Navidad, pensé que era más listo, Don-perfecto-Uchiha-ni-el-aire-me-despeina-Sasuke.- esa fue la respuesta del Uzumaki que intentaba entrar al departamento junto con la "cosa"

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de fruncir el ceño.

- Se lo que es dobe, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué rayos….mphf – el ojinegro cayo al suelo sin terminar su frase, la "cosa" verde terrorista había logrado ingresar a la casa de forma brusca, golpeándolo en la barbilla en el proceso y desprevenido como estaba el pobre amarga…ejem joven con temperamento sensible, termino en el piso.

- je,je, árbol 1, Sauske 0- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que el kitsune comenzara a retorcer en risas burlonas, intercalando frases como "no puedo creer que seas tan estupido", "esto se lo tengo que contar a Kiba" etc, etc.

Oh si las miradas mataran, ¿Cuántas veces no hubiera sido ya asesinado el Uzumaki?, el sistema métrico decimal es insuficiente para contabilizarlo.

-Ahora veras dobe- un par de sellos, una gran inhala de aire y... - ¡Katon Gouka….mphf- un nuevo asesinato ocular se llevo a cabo contra el rubio, ahora sentado a horcajadas sobre el de cabellera morena aun tirado en el suelo y con una de sus manos sobre su boca, aunque a decir verdad la posición no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo al Uchiha, y estaba a punto de llevarla a un nuevo nivel mucho mas interesante, cuando tan rápido como llego el ojiazul, así de veloz se levanto de encima suyo, oh vaya que eso si lo molesto.

- ¡Pero tu estas loco, pedazo de teme amargado presumido egoísta baka dobe!... afff– tomo aire para reponerse de haberlo insultado todo de corrido- ¡Pudiste quemar la casa!-

- Tsk, a diferencia tuya, yo si puedo controlar mis ataques a la perfección, te haré una demostración- sus manos comenzaron nuevamente a formar sellos, que amenazaban con destruir a su ecológico objetivo, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por las manos de Naruto que lo detuvieron, para después reclamarle.

-¿Pero que te traes con el pobre árbol?-

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿qué te traes tu con este árbol?- y al terminar la frase, le mando una penetrante e inquisidora mirada a su amante.

Naruto resoplo sintiéndose un tanto incomodo, y comprendiendo el verdadero por que de la pregunta, giro su cabeza incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

-Vale, se que no suelo poner árbol de Navidad desde que era pequeño (Sasuke, sabia por boca del ojiazul, que no lo ponía), pero...- el Uzumaki miro el piso bajo sus pies como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- esta es, tu primera Navidad en la villa desde que regresaste, es... la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos, es, ya sabes... algo especial- el rubio levanto su rostro, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió –¡así que quiero hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance, para que esta sea la mejor Navidad que hallas tenido en tu miserable vida dattebayo!.

Sauske lo observo serio; ahí estaba otra vez, ese estupido pensamiento, esa estupida sensación, de que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era a ese chico parado enfrente suyo, …si tan solo…NO, no, no, no y no; la única forma en la que seria feliz era matando a su hermano, basta ya de estupideces.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, le dio la espalda al Uzumaki y antes de comenzar a caminar al dormitorio le soltó un frío.

-Haz lo que quieras-

Los ojos azules se mostraron heridos, y aguantando el dolor mezclado con furia y las ganas de romperle la cara, lo llamo lo mas neutral posible.

-Sasuke-

El pelinegro no entendía exactamente el "por que" pero se vio a si mismo atendiendo a su llamado, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, que diablos seria lo que lo impulsa a complacer al rubio, sin rechistar (al menos no por mucho tiempo), acaso, ¿un jutsu?, ¿un hechizo?, ¿telequinesis?, o... es que acaso… ¿seria tal el control que ejercía el rubio sobre él, simplemente por ser "Naruto"?, SU Naruto, oh todo esto era realmente irónico, en verdad que si.

-Y ahora que quieres- pronuncio lo mas frió que pudo, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con él?, ¿Por qué diablos no se había ido y ya?, ignóralo Sasuke, ¡ignóralo!, no lo mires a la cara y aléjate lo mas rápido que puedas,… ¡muévete Uchiha!

Naruto volvió a sonreírle, y el ojinegro cayó en sus redes, demasiado lento chico.

-Ne Sasuke, no seas tan borde tio, etto… pues sabes que los chicos organizaron una fiesta por la Noche Buena y todo eso y también…. – realmente el menor lucia muy entusiasmado pero…

-No iré- eso era algo que realmente no iba hacer por mucho que le rogara, el rubio.

-¡¿Nani?!, ¡¿Pero por que dattebayo?!-

-Eso no te importa-

-Sasuke..- pronuncio de forma peligrosa, como cuando eran niños e iba lanzársele encima para patearlo, aunque, bueno, por ahí dicen que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

El Uchiha suspiro hastiado, si no le decía lo tendría como una lampa por…. Una semana como mínimo, así que lo mejor seria contestarle.

-No quiero ir, por que no pienso estar soportando sus rumores a mis espaldas, ni tampoco sus sonrisas hipócritas.-

Su interlocutor rubio no pudo evita poner su mirada en blanco, por la sorpresa.

-Pero, de que rayos hablas-

-O por favor, a sus ojos soy un simple traidor y lo seguiré siendo, Naruto, si me han dejado permanecer aquí y me han soportado todo este tiempo, ha sido por ti y nadie más.

-Por supuesto que no es por eso, ellos son nuestros amigos, TUS amigos, si te han dejado regresar, es por que confían en ti baka.

-Pues yo no confió en ellos, ni tampoco me vas a convencer de que ellos confían en mi, si algo eh aprendido en esta vida es a no confiar en nadie, y es algo que también deberías aprender tu dobe-

Vio la cara de Naruto contraerse sin una expresión clara en ella, después desvió la mirada perdiendo el contacto visual.

-Nadie dices eh?…entonces…, eso quiere decir... que tampoco confías en mi, Sasuke...-

Y fue entonces que el pelinegro pudo notar su error, junto la expresión de desilusión y dolor en la faz del rubio, pero aun con todo eso, solo pudo contestar un.

-… ya conoces la respuesta de eso dobe….-

-Seria bueno escucharla de tu boca de vez en cuando-

Sasuke se sintió acorralado, realmente no quería decirlo, se sentía como un debilucho de solo pensarlo, así que, sin pronunciar palabra alguna se acerco al de ojos color cielo, para tomar su rostro en sus manos y obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, una vez que lo consiguió le sonrió, como solo sonreía para él, y sin mas ceremonia, lo beso, consiente de que el cerebro del rubio, dejaba de funcionar en cuanto lo hacia, al principio Naruto dudo, manteniendo un contacto de simple roce de labios, pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo, abriendo su boca para dar paso a un lucha frenética entre sus lenguas, rodeando el cuello del pelinegro para atraerlo mas contra si mismo, era simplemente la gloria, dicha pura, estar en los brazos de ambos, pero desgraciadamente ambos también necesitaban respirar, cosa de supervivencia básica, como comprenderán.

Sin embargo el rostro de Naruto no se había suavizado en lo absoluto, y termino por separase de sus brazos por completo dando dos pasos así atrás, cosa que sorprendió bastante al de piel pálida.

-Para tu desgracia, no soy tan estupido como todo mundo piensa- la voz del portador del Kyuubi, sonaba dolida –No siempre podrás arreglar las cosas con un beso y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de eso-

Sasuke sintió algo desagradable arde en su interior, frunció el ceño, con tempestuosa rabia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Me estas amenazado Uzumaki..-la voz tan grave y fría que había utilizado, habría estremecido a cualquiera, menos al rubio.

-Maldita sea Sasuke, por que diablos crees que todo mundo quiere atacarte, no es una…- se vio interrumpido cuando el Uchiha lo tomo brusco del cuello de su camisa, ignorado su respuesta.

-¡Escúchame, bien, si alguna vez me entero que me eres infiel, es mas, si miras alguien mas que no sea a mi, los matare ambos, me oíste, los haré retorcerse de dolor si piedad, hasta cansarme, nadie me traiciona, ¿entendiste?, nadie! - sus ojos se hallaban rojos por el Sharingan, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, el sonido de su voz sonaba envenenado y aterrador.

Por su parte Naruto se encontraba conmocionado por el brusco acto y las frías amenazas, mas cuando pudo reaccionar, lo miro con una furia solo equiparable a la del ojinegro.

-¡Eres… un cretino!- rugió de forma lastimosa, mientras su cuerpo liberaba Chakra de naturaleza viento, su elemento de nacimiento, en tal cantidad, potencia y brusquedad, que mando a volar varios metros al menor de los Uchiha.

Ahora era el rubio el que respiraba de forma agitada, miro a Sasuke, recargado contra la pared en la cual se había impactado, el pelinegro lo observa sorprendido intentando mantener la frialdad en su mirada, reprochándole el repentino ataque, por otro lado, los ojos azules, lucían tristes, apagados y con cierta culpa, los sintió llenarse de lagrimas que limpio de inmediato con su brazo, una opresión en su pecho que lo asfixiaba.

-Perdóname- le dijo a su pálido amante, antes de acercarse a la puerta principal y abrirla, sin míralo continuo –tengo una misión, te veré por la tarde- y sin mas cerro la puerta y echo a andar saltando entre los tejados.

En el interior del departamento, Sasuke se levanto del suelo sin dificultad alguna.

-Estupido dobe- pronunció mientras pasaba su mano por su despeinada cabellera –ni crea que voy a limpiar todo este desorden- el pelinegro era un manojo de confusión, por una lado se sentía completamente culpable, le confiaría su vida a Naruto, de eso no había duda, pero en cambio, había demostrado todo lo contrario con sus actos, y es que la idea de que el rubio lo dejara, le... aterraba, sin pensarlo termino haciendo una estupidez, aunque por otro lado, pensaba que había sido correcto ponerlo en su lugar, recordarle, que por mucho que lo quisiera tenia sus limites.

Harto de todo, y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos buscando un poco de alivio, quedándose dormido al poco rato.

Poco tiempo después, (o se le pareció a el), pudo escuchar lo que pensó, seria el ruido de la televisión al cambiar de canales y murmullos, que decían, "aburrido", "muy aburrido", "ya lo vi", "arg que horror", "súper-aburrido", etc.., abrió su ojos lo menos que pudo, y observo el departamento ahora adornado con guirnaldas verdes, moños rojos con flores de Noche Buena, en una esquina, un árbol navideño, cubierto de luces, esferas y …¿mini figuritas de tazones de ramen?... ya un poco mas despabilado, sintió una presencia acomodada a su derecha y una frazada en su pecho que no recordaba haberla tenido, giro su rostro para confirma lo que ya sabia.

-¿Naruto?- el aludido volteo a verlo con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban al Uchiha.

-Por fin despiertas Sasuke, mira que duermes como un oso, jijiji- el ojinegro levanto una ceja confundido, no se suponía que el rubio estaba furioso con el, ¿Dónde diablos estaba el truco en esto?.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?- pregunto el de cabellera morena refiriéndose al nuevo decorado,

-Por supuesto, ¿quien mas si no? dattebayo, y que me dices, ¿te gusta?-sus ojitos brillaban ilusionados

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

-Esta horriblemente cursi dobe, mejor dedícate a otra cosa-

-¡Bastardo!, mira que todo lo..- pero su koi, no lo dejo continuar, atrayéndolo hacia él, para atraparlo entre su brazos con fuerza y casi desesperación, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del Uzumaki.

El de piel blanca se separo un poco para mirar la expresión del rubio, el cual parpadeo dos veces, un tanto confuso, pero comprendiendo que ese abrazo era lo mas cerca que obtendría a una disculpa por parte de su amante, sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del pelinegro, quedando cara, a cara, paso sus brazos por su cuello, sintiendo como los del otro rodeaban sus cintura, se inclino sobre su rostro sin perder la sonrisa, iniciando una de sus tantas sesiones de besos, con toque cortos, encuentros, largos y húmedos, algunos dulces y otros salvajez, no parecían saciarse de la boca del otro, y sus manos ya comenzaban a explorar lugares mas interesantes que la espalada y el cabello del contrario.

Sin embargo el ojiazul, necesitaba decirle algo a su amante, y aun, un tanto renuente se separo agitado, consiguiendo sacarle un gruñido a su ojinegro.

-Ne Sasuke, eh, estado pensando, que, si realmente no confías, en nadie, entonces esta bien, en verdad, no importa, por que yo me encargaré, de que confíes en mi, y en todos nuestros amigos,- amplio su sonrisa- ya lo veras teme engreído, de eso me encargo yo-

El engre…ejem, muchacho con una GRAN autoestima, levanto una ceja con suspicacia.

-Eso es un reto usuratonkachi-

-Por supuesto dattebayo, yo nunca voy a perder contra ti Sasuke-baka

El Uchiha sonrió como el estupido enamorado que era (aunque no lo aceptara), ahí estaba de nuevo la necesidad de nunca mas, separarse del kitsune, apretó los puños molesto consigo mismo, él no podía quedarse toda la vida con el rubio, algún día debía marcharse para matar a su hermano, debía abandonarlo, debia irse…pero…¡diablos!, debía sacarlo de su cabeza, volver a ponerlo en su lugar, debía callarle la bocaza antes de que dijera otra (adorable) tonteteria, si tonto y adorable como su dueño, pero tonto al fin y al cabo.

-Eso ya lo veremos Naruto- respondió al reto, para después besarlo brusco, y así recomenzar la sesión que habían dejado pendiente, pero el ojiazul no tenia las misma intenciones y casi de inmediato se separo de los desesperados labios de su koibito, Sasuke gruño mas fuerte, si es que era posible.

-Entonces Sasu-chan- le llamo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, voz melosa, ojitos suplicantes, algo le daba mala espina al ojinegro, trago fuerte mientras el kitsune bajo sus carisias de su cara, pasando con desquiciante lentitud, por su cuello y pecho, hasta muy cerca de su vientre, se acerco a su oído para hablarle con tono insinuante-dime ¿irías conmigo a la fiesta, koi?- y como jaque, paso su lengua por la parte sensible de su oreja, para después morderlo con sensualidad innata en el lindo rubio, el cual sonría con picardía ante las reacciones de su Sasuke.

Oh por todos los Hokages, y ahora ¿qué demonios debía hacer?, las caricias de Naruto, seguían tanto con sus manos, como con su lengua, y el simplemente se derretía en ellas, ¡pero que bajo has caído Uchiha Sasuke!, pero como lo disfrutaba, con un demonio, cerro los ojos, cuando el ojiazul paso su boca a lo largo de su cuello y sus manos bajaron otro poco mas, vamos Sasuke, mente fría, fría –el pelinegro gimió- de cuerdo, congelada entonces, -otro gemido- ¡maldita sea, sepárate ya Uchiha!, y solo entonces una pequeña parte de su cerebro despertó, y haciendo uso de TODO (y aun así le costo trabajo) autocontrol, tomo las manos del Uzumaki y lo separo con gentiliza, lo miro de forma fija y seria, intentando ocultar la pasión reprimida y la frustración por no haberlo dejado continuar.

-No iré- Naruto frunció el ceño y en su rostro se formó un lindo puchero –y no me importa lo que digas o…hagas, no solo no quiero ver a toda esa panda de idiotas, si no que también considero todo esto de la Navidad como una simple tontería-

El rubio bufo molesto levantando su flequillo.

-Ahora aparte de amargado, me dirás que tu segundo nombre es Scrooge –se cruzo de brazo,- vale, si tu no quieres ir, entonces ¡yo tampoco voy! – inflo sus mofletes de forma caprichosa.

-No quiero tu lastima-

-¡No es lastima!, ¡lo mas importante para mi es estar a tu lado!, es lo que mas deseo en este mundo, ¡incluso mas que ser Hokage dattebayo!-

Demonios, ¿por que siempre tenia que salir con esas frasecitas?, ¿serian a adrede?, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que hacerlo dudar de todo en lo que tenia basada su vida?.

-Lárgate- le dijo el Uchiha casi sin pensarlo

-¿Cómo?- estaba oyendo bien lo estaba corriendo de su propia casa.

-¿Hoy en la noche es la fiestecita esa no?, pues mejor ya te vas yendo que se te hará tarde-

-Pero tu quieres fastidiarme verdad, ya dije que me voy a quedar contigo, y no puedes obligarme a nada, tebayo-

Su amante lo miro furico, para después empujarlo con fuerza, tumbándolo de su regazo al suelo.

-¡Que te largues te digo!-

El rostro de Naruto pasó de la sorpresa a la cólera, en solo unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Púdrete Uchiha!- y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, se levanto, e ingreso a su alcoba, azotando la puerta, lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Sasuke se paso una mano por todo su rostro, por que diablos no podía controlar sus estupidos arrebatos, a este paso, por mucho que lo quisiera el Uzumaki…. ¡NO!, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Al poco rato, la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y un Naruto, duchado peinado, con ropa de fiesta, un abrigo sobre sus hombros y una bufanda un tanto vieja, pero muy elegante enredada en su cuello, camino a lo largo de la estancia para postrarse enfrente suyo, el Uchiha se vio incapaz de mirlo a la cara.

-Me voy- anuncio con voz calmada, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni tampoco se movió de su sitio, después de un rato de silencio, se animo a hablar de nuevo con voz seria.

–Ne Sasuke,… sabes, yo…¡voy a beber hasta caerme de borracho dattebayo!- el pelinegro levanto el rostro de forma brusca, mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo, sonrió, para después comenzar a convulsionarse levemente, y por ultimo, estallar en carcajadas.

-No te burles bastardo,- pero el Uchiha solo se reía con fuerza y muchas ganas, como solo podía hacerlo cuando estaba con el rubio –hablo en serio Sasuke, me voy a emborrachar, y cuando eso pasa termino durmiendo en el mueble, por que no alcanzo a llagar a mi camita dattebayo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer, seria ayudarme a llega a ella teme-

Con dificultad el Uchiha parar sus carcajadas, limpiado una que otra lagrima que se le había escapado en el acto, miro de nuevo a su koi con deje de burla.

-Lo siento dobe, pero tendrás que encargarte, tu solo de eso, ¿sabes lo que es lidiar contigo borracho?, te diré que no es nada fácil, así que no gracias- al terminar de hablar espero ver en el rostro del rubio, una muestra de furia, o quizás un puchero caprichoso, pero en cambio, lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada de la suya y dirigirse con paso lento a la puerta, y abrirla sin dudar.

-Te lo dije, no, siempre me e hecho cargo de mi mismo yo solo, no se por que esta vez creí que seria diferente, debo ser mas idiota de lo que pensé,- suspiro de forma cansina, - como sea, te veré luego Uchiha.- fueron sus palabras de despedida, dándole la espalda, justo antes de cruzar el lumbral hacia la calle y cerrar de forma brusca.

Por enésima vez en el día Sasuke se sintió miserable, sin embargo su cerebro le decía, que no tenia nada de que arrepentirse, alejar al rubio, era una forma de protegerlos a ambos, era algo necesario, por muy despreciable que pareciera.

Se levanto del mullido sillón, para encaminase hasta la recamara, tumbándose de forma pesada en el colchón compartido, y con un horrible, punzante e insoportable dolor de cabeza, se dispuso a dormir, para intentar olvidar, la expresión en el rostro de Naruto antes de darle la espalda.

Las horas pasaron y las intensiones del Uchiha de conciliar el sueño, solo quedaron en eso, simples intensiones, miro por séptima vez el reloj de la habitación, 9:30 p.m., se dispuso a dar la vuelta, para acomodarse en una posición diferente por onceava vez, cuando de repente escucho un ruido proveniente de la pequeña sala, frunció el ceño, era muy temprano para que el dobe hubiera regresado, pero lo que realmente le extraño fue que el sonido era muy sospechosamente parecido, al de cadenas siendo arrastradas por el suelo, genial ahora imaginaba cosas, un nuevo giro sobre la cama, y un nuevo arrastrar de cadenas, quizás ya no era su imaginación….. se levanto dispuesto a investigar y clavar un par de kunais en el cuello, del estupido ladrón con posibles tendencias sadomasoquistas, que había escogido la casa equivocada.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de un golpe feroz, que retumbo a por lo menos dos manzanas a la redonda, y con muy, pero muy mala hostia, reviso la habitación, con la plena convicción de que esa noche correría sangre, y no precisamente la suya, a primera vista, no observo nada, ni sintió presencia alguna, agudizo, la mirada, quizás estaba volviéndose loco, o quizás el ladrón quería pasarse de listo, busco en cada rincón de la sala sin mucha suerte, hizo lo mismo en la cocina pero tampoco lo encontró, que demonios, ¿ahora imaginaba cosas?, tanto comer ramen le estaba afectando el cerebro, se dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación cuando…

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo- el Uchiha giro con rapidez, para observar, con sorpresa y casi horror al inesperado visitante.

-O..Orochimaru-sensei, no se suponía, que tu…- el ojinegro se hallaba mas pálido que de costumbre, ¿un fantasma?, ¡ni hablar!, es que acaso, ¿ni siquiera su salud mental podría conservar?

La visión casi transparente del antiguo sannin sonrió con burla.

-O si claro, tu pequeño amante me asesino, de eso no hay duda, pero es Noche buena, y ya sabes toda esa estupidez que dicen anda por el por el aire,- se encogió de hombros- así que decidí hacer una pequeña visita a mi alumno-traidor preferido.- cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, lo encontró de cara a la pared recargando una mano en su frente y teniendo un interesante monologo consigo.

-Vamos Sasuke – se decía a si mismo el ojinegro – tranquilízate, es solo tu imaginación, o quizás Naruto volvía a darte uno de esos ramen caducados y haz vuelto a alucinar, si eso debe ser, claro, respira profundo, y recuerda, no acabas de ver a tu antiguo maestro, no te acaba de confirmar que esta muerto, ni que –trago fuerte- eres su alumno preferido- de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, respiro profundo por ultima vez, estando seguro que esta vez no vería nada, se giro sobre sus talones.

Pero no, ahí estaba, la misma visión transparente de su sensei con cadenas atadas a sus brazos.

-BU- Orochimaru le intento asustar, ampliando la sonrisa burlona en su fantasmal rostro, pero lo único que logro fue despertar la furia de su antiguo aprendiz a niveles insospechados.

-¡Vete al infierno, tu, maldita alucinación de ramen defectuosa!- la "alucinación" se hacho a reír en su cara y Sasuke frunció aun mas el ceño, si es que era posible.

-No recordaba que fueras tan divertido Sasuke-kun- el odio en la mirada del mas joven se incremento –vale, me encantaría regresar como dices, pero antes, tengo este pequeño problema que resolver- dijo señalando las cadenas que arrastraba.

-Explícate- ordeno, el Uchiha activando su Sharingan.

-Chiquillo insolente, debí cortarte esa lengua tuya cuando pude,- resoplo molesto - veras estas cadenas me mantienen atado a este mundo, errante y sin descanso, simbolizan que en mi paso por la tierra, arrastre conmigo a la perdición a alguien inocente, y me temo que ese eres tu mi estimado Sasuke-kun-

-Que demonios quieres decir con eso-

-Pen se qe eras mas listo Sasuke-kun – el aludido gruño – lo que quiero decir es que por mi culpa, por haberte sacado de tu villa natal, por haberte separado de tu querido Naruto-kun, por mi egoismo, tus ansias de poder y tu obsesion por matar a tu hermano, se han salido de control-

-Por supuesto que no- la "alucinación" comenzaba a volverse demasiado molesta.

-Oh claro que si, tu y yo, en este momento nos parecemos mas de lo que tu quisieras, o dime, ¿es que acaso no estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa por obtener el poder necesario?,¿ no utilizarías cualquier método?,por mas peligroso que parecería, ¿no manipularías y matarías si fuera necesario?, ¿no aplastarías a cualquiera que se interpusiera en tu camino?, dime, ¿no harías todo eso y mas, Sasuke-kun?,¿no harías todo con tal de cumplir tu egoísta objetivo?, dime, ¿en verdad no lo harías?, tal y como yo lo hice a lo largo de toda mi vida, oh claro que si lo harías, por que tu destino ya esta marcado por la destrucción, tanto como lo estaba el mió, tu lo decidiste así, con tu forma de pensar y con tu actos, estas perdido-

Sasuke apretó los puños con ira eso no podía ser verdad, no lo era, no lo aceptaría.

-Yo jamás caería tan bajo como tu, ambos somos diferentes, y ya te vas largando por donde viniste, ¡Largo!-

El sensei sonrió con burla nuevamente.

-Eso dices ahora, por que no se ha presentado la oportunidad, pero cuando suceda, ya me dirás tu entonces si no tenia razón, acéptalo tu y yo, somos…-

-NO, por supuesto que no, yo a diferencia tuya tengo…-

-Te refieres a Naruto-kun, él no podrá ayudarte, no podrá, por que tu no quieres ayuda, la rechazas, lo rechazas, y entre mas se acerca a ti, entre mas te quiere, mas fuerte es tu rechazo, y mas profunda es la herida que le provocas, el hecho de que alejes y lastimes a la persona que amas, solo demuestra, que terminaras en completa soledad y hecho pedazos, tu arrogancia y tu orgullo te condenan, y aunque eso a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, si realmente quiero deshacerme de estas cadenas (no sabes lo molestas que pueden llegar a ser), tu tienes que aprender la lección, y espero que la aproveches Sasuke-kun, por que esta podría ser tu única oportunidad.-

-Ya terminaste tu discurso, me alegra, ya te puedes largando entonces, no me interesa ninguna lección que tú me puedas enseñar-

Orochimaru fantaseo, con lo bonito, que seria partirle el cuello a su ex-alumno.

-No es como si tuvieras elección niñato, estas son órdenes de más arriba, no importa si quieres o no, esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres fantasmas, el fantasma de la Navidad pasada, el de la Navidad presente, y el de las Navidades futuras-

El Uchiha, levanto una ceja.

-Vale, tres fantasmas de las Navidades, claro – ahora fue el turno del pelinegro de sonreír con burla- es que ahora aparte de ser una alucinación barata, eres plagiador de cuentos infantiles, sensei-

Orochimaro soñaba con lo hermoso que seria coserle esa lengua insolente suya, al cráneo.

-De acuerdo, no me creas si no quieres, ya veremos si sigues pensando igual, el primer fantasma llegara al las 10 de la noche en punto, el segundo a las 11 y por ultimo el tercero aparecerá alrededor de las 12 – el fantasma comenzaba a desaparecer –mas te vale que no falles Sasuke-kun o si no te visitare mas seguido, oh, si claro también es por tu bienestar- y solo quedo, el eco de sus ultimas palabras resonando por la habitación.

Sasuke, se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, no pestañeo, no respiro, no nada, hasta que...

-Es la ultima vez que dejo que Naruto me de ramen caducado- y como si nada, se tiro en el sillón de mala gana, miro el reloj de pared 9:55 p.m, en 5 minutos comenzaban a trasmitir en la televisión el concierto Navideño, ah y oh si claro, llegaría el primer fantasma, suspiro y encendió la tele aburrido, esperando que por lo menos alguno de esos artistuchos, no le rompiera los tímpanos.

-Pides demasiado-

El pelinegro dio un respingo del susto, soltando el control remoto de golpe y girando la cabeza hacia su derecha, de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Shikamaru?- el aludido solo dio una gran bocanada a su cigarro.

-No exactamente, supongo que el tipo de las cadenas ya te hablo sobre mi-

-Si te refieres a tu afición por entrar a casa ajenas sin permiso y a que probablemente eres propenso a un cáncer en los pulmones, no, no me había dicho, nada-

-Vaya...- dijo, mientras se rascaba la nunca con esa cara de pasota que solo el tenia- esta vez si que me ha tocado un chico problemático –suspiro cansado- que pesadez.

-¡Largo de aquí, AHORA!- se acerco ala puerta principal y la abrió de par en par, pero cuando giro a ver al chico de la coleta ya no estaba- ¿donde diablos…-

-Veras Uchiha – Sasuke se sobresalto nuevamente, ¿en que momento se había parado en frente suyo?- soy el espíritu de la Navidad pasada y ya es bastante problemático venir a hacer este trabajo, así que no pienso discutir contigo-

Sin mas tomo una nueva bocanada a su cigarro y exhalo todo el humo en la cara del pelinegro, que comenzó a toser frenético, preguntándose como era posible que tan poquita humareda hubiera terminado cubriendo toda la habitación.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, escucho risas, música, murmullos de conversaciones alegres, dando unos cuantos manotazos puedo observar el lugar, era una habitación bastante grande como para ser el pequeño departamento donde se encontraba, estaba decorado finamente, con un árbol navideño, luces y arreglos alusivos a la fecha, había grandes mesas con muchísima comida y bebida, el lugar le parecía conocido, en verdad que si, giro al escuchar voces que igualmente le parecieron familiares y entonces los vio…

-Mamá…, Papá.., pero como…- miro a la izquierda de su progenitores y su sorprendida mirada cambio a una de furia- Itachi…- el odio retumbaba en su voz y le corroía las venas, liberando chakra de una manera impresionante, su cabello comenzó a levantarse levemente y ráfagas de electricidad salían disparadas de su cuerpo, una mano lo retuvo de lanzarse encima, y a Sasuke le sorprendió que no resultara quemada por sus relámpagos.

-Basta- Shikamaru volvía a rascarse la nuca aburrido, para por ultimo suspirar,- bah, sabia que esto seria problemático- el Uchiha intento soltarse pero no pudo, el Nara, apretó aun mas el agarre.

-Aun no lo entiendes verdad, esta es la navidad de hace 10 años, estos son solo recuerdos, sombras – digo mientras su mano atravesaba a uno de los tantos invitados – no los podemos tocar, ellos no nos pueden ver, no nos escuchan-

El pelinegro comenzó a calmarse y el de la coleta aflojo el agarre, que el Uchiha término por quitarse de un fuerte tirón,

-Entonces para que diablos me trajiste a ver esto-

-Eso solo tienes que descubrir tu- dijo inhalando nuevamente de su vicio y perdiéndose entre los invitados.

-Menuda ayuda me das, tsk- su oscura mirada volvió a clavarse en sus padres, platicando amenamente con otros miembros del clan, hablando de asuntos cotidianos, asunto de trabajo en la policía, misiones, y para no perder, la costumbre alabando a Itachi, por supuesto, diciéndole lo fuerte, responsable y buen shinobi que era, exaltando lo maravillados y orgullosos que estaban de él, bah, si supieran lo que haría en el futuro, ya vería el si aun le dirían las mismas cosas, observo como su Aniki, giraba su vista por todo el lugar, para después despedirse educadamente y salir del circulo de conversación, Sasuke decidió seguirlo, viéndolo atravesar todo lo largo del salón hasta la puerta trasera, la abrió sin siquiera pensarlo y la cerro tras de si, amortiguando de manera considerable los ruidos del interior de la habitación y quedando la quietud de la fría noche, camino por el porche de madera haciendo resonar sus pasos, mientro se acercaba a la pequeña figura figura sentada en el borde, y sin decir una palabra por un buen rato se sento a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera otôto-

El aludido sabia que su hermano haría esa pregunta, pero aun asi no que diablos iba responder no podía decirle un "Sabes nii-san me harte de oír como te echaban flores y a mi me ignoraban a si que decidí salir a morirme de frustración afuera, ya sabes, para no molestar a los demás invitados", no, en definitiva no le podía responder eso, seria patético.

Por otro lado el Sasuke de 17 años se sentía bastante extraño de estar viéndose a si mismo de infante, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez seria un sueño, o en verdad le había hecho daño ese ramen, pero no pudo sacar su conclusión, por que la voz de su hermano mayor lo saco de su línea de pensamientos.

-Si no entras pronto papá y mamá se comenzaran a preocupar por ti-

El Uchiha de 7 años resoplo molesto.

-Bah, ellos no notarían mi existencia, aun si me estuviera ahogando en ese estanque-

-Bueno, seria divertido verte intentando ahogarte en un charco de 30cm de profundidad-

-¡No te burles de mi nii-san!-

Itachi se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar de forma lenta hacia el lugar de la amena reunión

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero ya te lo dije una vez recuerdas, yo soy la barrera que debes superar para que podamos estar juntos como una familia, así que solo tienes que esforzarte-

El pequeño pelinegro lo siguió molesto

-Si, pero tu nunca, quieres ayudarme en mi entrenamiento nii-san-

-La verdad es que no necesitas mi ayuda- el menor lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-Eso solo lo dices para salir del paso Aniki-

Itachi le sonrió.

-Puede ser- y siguió su camino.

El Sasuke del "futuro" observaba la escena de forma seria, matando con la mirada a su nii-san cuanto pudiera.

-Es un buen hermano mayor, no te parece- El Uchiha del futuro parecía estarse acostumbrando a que el "espíritu" saliera de la nada, pero su estupido comentario se había ganado a pulso un asesinato ocular, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros para después suspirar por enésima vez, hastiado- bueno yo solo digo lo que observo, no hay necesidad de que te pongas tan problemático-

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que hizo después?-

-¿Acaso tú sabes por que lo hizo?-

-El me lo dijo, idiota, "queria ver si era capaz de hacerlo" por eso lo hizo-

-¿Estas seguro?, realmente crees que alguien haria algo asi solo con esa excusa-

Sasuke dudo, pero solo un instante.

-No me importa si lo hizo por la paz mundial, lo importante, es que lo hizo, y yo lo haré pagar por cada gota de sangre, al doble-

El de la familia Nara volvio a suspirar

-Haz lo que quieras-

-No tienes por que decírmelo, y ya quiero largarme de aquí-

-Vale después de todo aun tenemos otra parada que hacer-

Sasuke lo miro con odio, el no quería otra parada, el quería acostarse en su camita en el departamento que compartía con el rubio, es que acaso era mucho pedir, lo vio inhalando nuevamente de su cigarrillo, eso le dio mala espina-

-No te atrevas…-demasiado tarde, el espíritu de la Navidad pasada ya había exhalado el humo en su cara, y ahora tosía sin control.

-Cof, Cof, pero tu quieres matarme o que- una vez disipado el humo, observo la nueva "parada", a la que habían llegado, al instante, frunció el ceño desconfiado, este era, ¿el departamento de Naruto?, si lo era, pero había algo extraño en el, muebles distintos, no árbol, no arreglos, ¿qué rayos significaba esto?, iba a formular la pregunta en voz alta, cuando escucho extraños ruidos tras la puerta principal, se acerco curioso a ella, y cuando estaba apunto de llegar, esta se abrió de golpe haciéndolo retroceder, tras la puerta había aparecido

-¿Un pino navideño?- pues si, un no tan grande árbol intentaba entrar a la casa, y cuando lo logro, observo como una pequeña mata de cabello amarrillo surgía de entre tanto verde.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto confundido, si, si era el escandaloso rubio, pero de 7 años.

Es que acaso esto seria un especie de deja vu extraño, ya que pesar de algunos detalles esta escena se le hacia sospechosamente, ya vivida, sonrió de forma sincera, el dobe nunca cambiaria.

-¡Yosh!- el pequeño ojiazul hablo emocionado llamando su atención –te dije que nadie puede contra el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ja- obviamente se dirigía a la inocente planta.

El rubio comenzaba a arrastrar el pino con dificultad intentando acomodarlo en un esquina "de pie", la verdad sin mucha suerte, Sasuke por su parte, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, se veía, tan pequeño, tan adorablemente tierno, tan…desprotegido, tan… tremendamente deseable.

-Valla no sabia que fueras tan pervertido-

El Uchiha enrojeció de golpe-

-¡Cierra el hocico!, me puedes decir para que diablos estamos aquí-

Shikamaru se tumbo en el sofá con pereza

-Quiero que veas, la misma Navidad, del mismo año, pero desde el punto de vista, de la persona que amas, nada mas-

-¿Para que?-

-Tú sabrás-

El de cabellera negra, se cuestiono seriamente, si estaría penado asesinar a un espíritu navideño, lo miro con furia un momento, para después seguir observando muy de cerca a su pequeño amante.

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí este cap, no se preocupen solo serán dos, se que corte este de una forma muy abruta, casi sin sentido de dejarlo ahí, es que bueno yo quería que fuera un One Shot, pero se me alargo bastante, además de que quería colgarlo antes de navidad, y no pude terminar T-T, ya que de aquí, no tengo acceso a una computadora hasta probablemente el 28 de este mes, así que haré todo lo posible por colgar la segunda parte ese día, también disculpen si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía o incoherencias de redacción, ya que no lo pude revisar y lo hice bastante a la carrera, por cierto odio a los molestos hermanitos menores ¬¬, bueno aun con todo eso espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen de favor un review, me haría muy feliz n-n, por ultimo, pasen una bonita navidad con sus seres queridos y cuídense mucho, bye


	2. ¡¿Victima!

Etto...!¿que rayos es eso atrás de ustedes?¡, nadie voltea... etto gomene nnU, realmente no fue mi intención tardar un años, mas disculpas y de mas explicaciones para el final del cap..en serio lo siento por ahora solo unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar.

1.- Cualquier parecido con otro fic es mera coincidencia, no pueden monopolizar a los luchadores ÔO, etto cuando lean entenderán uuU.

2.-Al releerme este me di cuenta de que probablemente Sasuke este un poco fuera de personaje, pero solo un poquito.

3.- Este capitulo es un tanto filosófico, psicológico o como quieran decirle, era eso o golpear al Sasuke-teme hasta que reaccionara, pero Naru se enojaría conmigo TT, y por ultimo...

4.-Nada mió todo de Kishi-chan sensei, y este Fan fic esta basado en la historia original de Charles Dickens "Un cuento de navidad " pero NO es un UA (Universo Alterno) ahora si enjoy!

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Victima?!

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde que hubieran llegado a "visitar" al Uzumaki Naruto de 10 años atrás, Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo recargado en la pared, en un punto estratégico para tener una visión, completa, amplia y perfecta del chiquillo.

Lo vio dando pequeños saltitos para intentar poner esferas en los puntos mas altos del árbol, lo observo enredarse mas de una vez con la serie de luces de colores, lo miro pelear a muerte para desenredarse y contra otros más adornos navideños, tarareaba una cancioncilla alusiva a las fiestas, con una eterna sonrisa en sus finos labios, su carita redondeada de forma infantil, sus ojitos azules mas grandes de lo que recordaba, reflejando infinita inocencia, sus pequeñas manitas, sus brazos cortitos, su cuerpo menudito….

Oh-Por-Dios

Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar, ¿para que demonios lo había traído el idiota del Nara?, ¿despertar al pedófilo-violador de usuratonkachis que todos llevamos dentro?,…..¡es decir!… ¡al niño!, despertar al niño que todos llevamos dentro, maldita sea, esto empezaba a afectarle demasiado.

Mas a los pocos segundos, el Uchiha se convenció mentalmente, de que alguien "allá arriba", en definitiva lo odiaba, cuando, empeorando la situación, y completamente ignorante de ello, el pequeño rubio, había llegado a sentarse a su lado, observando con sus destellantes ojitos azules su obra maestra navideña, armado con un plato de galletas que apoyo en su regazo y un vaso de leche que coloco en suelo a su lado, Naruto comenzó a comer sus galletas completamente emocionado, quedando pequeñas migas en la comisura de sus labios, barbilla, y parte de sus mejillas, por kami, eso se veía tan…adorablemente sexy.

Sasuke trago saliva fuerte, deseando limpiar la carita de su futuro koi, con su lengua, mientras que sus manos se dedicarían a… cosas mas interesantes, como, ¡NO!.

-"¡Vamos Sasuke, -pensaba para si mismo el pelinegro- tu no eres un pervertido!, ¡solo piensa en otra cosa!, ¡si eso es!, piensa en cosas desagradables, piensa en…en….¡luchadores de sumo!, si eso, piensa en luchadores de sumo en bikini jugando fútbol soccer", la imagen mental le llego como un rayo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue torce su rostro en asco, pero vamos, no podía quejarse, después de todo había funcionado ¿no?.

Pero no contaba con que Naruto, bebiendo de su vaso de leche le quedarían pequeños bigotes blancos en su labio superior, y gotitas rebeldes que surcaban desde la esquina izquierda de su boca, a su barrilla, el niño al notarlo comenzó a limpiarse con su lengua, en la mente del pelinegro, esa no era, simple e inocente leche con calcio, tan necesaria para el optimo crecimiento de un menor, no, en su retorcid…. ejem hiperactiva mentecilla, ese liquido blanco era… ¡basta!, concéntrate Sasuke.

-"Luchadores de sumo en bikini jugando fútbol soccer, luchadores de sumo en bikini jugando fútbol soccer, luchadores de sumo en bikini jugando fútbol soccer ", ese era su nuevo tantra bastante ehm,… curioso, que lamentablemente había dejado de dar resultado, ¡diablos!, deacuerdo era momento de encontrar algo mas desagradable en que pensar, hmm, pensar, en, en…, Orochimaru, si, Orochimaru en tanga de hilo dental, ante el pensamiento, sintió venírseles unas enormes arcadas, bueno quizás había exagerado, habría que buscar, algo menos.., menos..., ni siquiera sabia como clasificarlo.

No obstante en ese momento, para alivio del Uchiha, el ojiazul se levanto de su lado, con su plato y vaso vacíos, dando por terminada, su cena de Navidad, lo vio perderse en la cocina, para minutos después regresar con.., una nueva carga de galletas y leche, Sasuke, literalmente, quiso darse de topes contra la pared.

Pero detuvo en seco su patético intento de suicidio, al observar que el pequeño Naruto dejaba la poco nutritiva merienda, debajo del árbol adornado en luces multicolores, y de sus pantaloncillos cortos sacaba un papel doblado, que deposito, encima de las galletas de chipas de chocolate, el ojinegro por toda reacción, levanto una ceja confuso.

El sieteañero por su parte adopto una actitud pensativa en su rostro, mientras repasaba, una lista mental, anunciándola en voz alta.

-Árbol- observo el verde pino adornado – ¡listo!

-Galletas y leche- miro el refrigerio- ¡listos!

- Carta- sus ojos se posaron en el papel doblado- ¡listo!

-¡Yosh! –exclamo emocionado, mientras se perdía con rapidez dentro del dormitorio, a los pocos segundos regreso, con una cobija enredada en sus hombros, como si de una capa se tratase, volvió a sentarse a lado del Sasuke "del futuro", con una cara que reflejaba una determinación tan férrea, que daría envidia a cualquiera, el ojinegro por su parte lo miraba embobado (el chico perdió su batalla mental hace mucho, a saber que cochinad..ejem, curiosas situaciones estará pensando), con una sonrisita tan estúpida en sus labios, que el espíritu de la Navidad pasada, se hallaba tentado a agarrarlo a bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar, pero se le hacia demasiado problemático eso de levantarse del sofá, se rasco aburrido la nuca, para después buscar algo menos pesado que observar, como.., el techo, si, definitivamente mucho mejor; mas su breve tranquilidad, se vio interrumpida, por la emocionada voz del niño de ojos azules.

-¡Esta año, vigilare, que ese viejo barrigón me deje un regalo, por su puesto que si dattebayo!-

Y es que cada que regresaban de las vacaciones navideñas, Naruto escuchaba, como sus compañeros, muy emocionados (a excepción de Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke por supuesto, pero esos eran casos perdidos, dattebayo), platicaban entre si, sobre los regalos, que un viejo barbudo y gordo, llamado Santa Claus (nombre muy extraño por cierto), les disponía debajo de sus árboles adornados, la noche antes de la Navidad, ¡completamente gratis!.

Y aunque al chiquillo rubio le parecía, que un viejo gordinflón, que entraba a mitad de la noche en casas ajenas, dejando juguetes de dudosa procedencia, después, de quien sabe como, haberte vigilado durante TODO el año, era un simple pervertido, si, señor, por supuesto que lo era; pero, bueno.., estábamos hablando, de regalos, GRATIS, bien valía la pena arriesgarse, además de que hasta el momento, al parecer nadie había salido lastimado, ni tampoco había escuchado nunca, que alguien levantara una demanda de acoso sexual contra ningún tipo llamado Santa Claus, y a pesar de que en años anteriores, no había tenido mucha suerte (¡ni siquiera un estúpido pedazo de carbón le había dejado!), esta vez seria diferente, por supuesto que si, como que se llamaba, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aferro el agarre en su capa-frazada, y así volvió nuevamente a hablar consigo mismo, distrayendo su mente con el sonido de su voz, para evitar recordar, lo absoluta y completamente solo que se encontraba, en su frió departamento en la víspera de Navidad; buscando un mejor acomodo, recargo la cabeza y la espalda, en la pared detrás suyo para terminar con toda tranquilidad su monologo.

-Esperare al gordinflón, toda la noche si es necesario, si, si, eso haré, me mantendré despierto, lo sorprenderé en cuanto pise mi casita, y con mis súper-técnicas, lo capturare y le obligare a que me de todos los regalos que me debe,- cerro su puño con furia- si se niega,.. ¡le pateare el trasero dattebayo! – el rubio rió al imaginarse su "infalible estrategia"- ahora solo debo mantenerme alerta, ser fuerte y no…-bostezo- dormir… -tallo sus ojitos somnolientos-..me – Naruto se hallaba en el quinto sueño.

-Baka- fue la voz en coro compuesta por Shikamaru y Sasuke

Después de eso, solo el silencio reino en la habitación, pero a los pocos minutos, el espíritu opto por levantarse del cómodo mueble, y el Uchiha decidió observar embelesado, la carita relajada del Uzumaki, como hechizado, se acerco a gatas a él, hasta unos cuantos centímetros (posiblemente milímetros) de sus labios.

–Dobe- susurro, y cerró los ojos esperando sentir, la cálida respiración del niño en su rostro, o el calorcillo que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero no pudo, las sensaciones jamás llegaron.

-Oe- lo llamo el Nara, -pensé que ya había quedado claro, que estas imágenes son solo recuerdos, sombras, y...ya te sabes el resto, ¿no?-termino bostezando, para, volver a mirarlo aburrido.

El pelinegro, no supo ni que cara poner, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que estaba MUY decepcionado, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedase, carraspeo aclarando su garganta, para después contestar, lo mas frió posible.

-Si, por su puesto que me quedo claro, baka, sólo que…que...-(si Sasuke ¿Qué?)….pero su cerebro de niño genio Uchiha, no parecía querer ayudarlo, (así que había que poner en practica el infalible plan B)… ¡al demonio con esto!..., no tenia por que darle explicaciones sobre sus actos al tipo ¿verdad?, así que opto por dejar inconclusa la frase, y mirarlo de una no muy agradable manera, trasmitiendo con ella en clave homicida un, "si me obligas a continuar la oración, te partiré en dos, y machacare tu cabeza como si de una calabaza se tratase", tantos años de no comunicación verbal, lo habían hecho experto en codificar miradas.

Su interlocutor comprendiendo el mensaje, se paso una mano tras la nunca, mientras observaba sin nada de interés, como el de piel pálida se levantaba y se colocaba delante suyo, sin quitar de su rostro su código-mirada-homicida, bah, de haber sabido que se pondría tan problemático, lo hubiera dejado terminar su intento de meterle mano al inocente niño, además de que hubiera sido medianamente interesante, ver la cara del Uchiha cuando solo traspasase al infante como si de humo se tratara.

Sasuke por su parte hastiado de la vagancia del espíritu navideño, le hablo, irritado, en un intento por agilizar el proceso, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo el fumador empedernido

-Esto es todo lo que querías que viera-

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, antes de contestarle

-Humm, pues solo es una parte-

-¿Una parte?, ¿solo una parte?, llevamos dos horas aquí, y tu me dices que solo ha sido, una condenada parte, quiero largarme de aquí, AHORA- ordeno con voz firme, mas completamente nervioso de que sus alborotadas hormonas, y la demasiada cercana visión de su pequeño novio, lo llevaran a su rotunda y total humillación.

El chico de la coleta suspiro.

-Eso no puedo hacerlo- código-mirada-homicida, por parte del pelinegro –pero si tanto te molesta, puedo adelantarlo un poco-

Shikamaru giro su mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la pequeña sala, Sasuke lo imito un tanto confundido, para después observar como el espíritu chasqueaba los dedos, y las pobres manecillas comenzaban a avanzar de forma alarmantemente rápida, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco vueltas completas en menos de 10 segundos, y las agujas que antes marcaban las 11 de la noche, ahora bordaban las 4 de la madrugada.

-Genial, descompusiste el reloj del dobe, gran cosa- se mofo el ojinegro, solo por el gusto, de fastidiar, a quien lo fastidiaba.

Su acompañante lo ignoro olímpicamente y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.

-Solo sigue observando-

Sasuke gruño con rabia reprimida, para volver a mirar al más chiquillo de los presentes, lo encontró con la frazada mal puesta, la cabecita gacha, y un hilillo de baba deslizándose por su boquita apenas abierta, debería haber alguna ley, en contra de ser tan lindo.

Mas un ruido sordo y seco, lo saco de forma brusca de la ensoñación, y para su sorpresa, a los pocos segundos, una piedra, atravesaba y rompía el vidrio de una de las pocas ventanas del departamento.

Naruto se despertó de golpe ahogando un grito en el proceso, aun somnoliento y ajeno de lo que ocurría, observo incrédulo como una segunda piedra trazaba el mismo trayecto, y terminaba a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba, su mente trabajó a mil por hora tragando de golpe la situación, sus ojitos se nublaron en sorpresa, confusión y dolor a un mismo tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de pies a cabeza, el miedo le corroía en las venas en su mas pura expresión, recordando momentos similares, sabia que las horrible circunstancias tan sólo iniciaban, y fue cuestión de un instante, para que comenzaran a escucharse, los insultos, los reclamos y las crueles amenazas.

-"Maldito mounstro, lárgate de la villa"- se escucho una voz furiosa, pero ahogada.

-"¡Devuélveme a mi hija, estúpida aberración!, ¡por tu culpa mi familia no esta completa en Navidad"- una segunda voz se escuchaba atropellada, estaban borrachos, de eso no había duda.

-"¡Muérete, muérete y déjanos en paz!"

-"¡Regresa al infierno de donde saliste, sabandija!"

Una nueva piedra entraba en el departamento y un nuevo hoyo se abría paso en la ventana, a esa le siguieron otras dos, causando siempre los mismos estragos, mientras los insultos se incrementaban.

El rubio quedo en shock por unos segundos, y al salir del incomodo impacto, intento controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza, y retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su azul mirada, cerrando sus parpados con determinación.

No quería lamentarse de si mismo, de verdad que no quería ser tan patético, pero, a sus siete años de vida, ya se hallaba harto, harto de tantos maltratos, harto de la porquería de vida que le toco, frunció el ceño vacilante, y aun tiritando, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, se acerco a unos de los agujeros en su ventana, tomo aire y agallas, para comenzar a gritar.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!- De improviso el ojiazul levanto una de las rocas que los adultos "tan amablemente" le habían "regalado", y se las devolvió lanzándola entre algunos de los agujeros de la ventana. - ¡YO NUNCA LES HE HECHO NADA!,- Tomo todas las piedras que estuvo a su alcance y las arrojo como poseso.-¡LÁRGUENSE!,- Al terminarse las rocas cerro los ojos con mucha ímpetu, apretando sus puños, tomo el aire que le faltaba a grandes bocanadas. -¡LÁRGUENSE Y DEJENME TRANQUILO!- al concluir, levanto sus parpados dejando escapar una cuantas gotas de agua salada, su pecho se hallaba tan agitado como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, se quedo quieto, esperando cualquier respuesta, menos la que obtuvo.

Un fuerte y ancho brazo se metió por entre el hueco de cristal de forma brusca, para atrapar en cuestión de segundos, el delgado y corto brazo de Naruto, jalándolo con violenta fuerza contra la ventana, lastimando en el proceso su propia piel y la del niño con los cristales puntiagudos que sobresalían de los daños causados en la ventana.

-"¡Estúpido mounstro insolente, quien te has creído!"

-"¡Te crees que mereces un poco de consideración!"

-"¡Piensas que se te va tratar como a un ser humano!, ¡No me hagas reír maldito demonio!"

El chiquillo jadeo de la sorpresa, y segundos después del dolor, cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión inicial, forcejeo para liberarse, con clara desesperación impresa en sus movimientos y faz, las lagrimas corriendo esta vez libremente por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos temblando en terror, sabia que en fuerza física el hombre le superaba con creses, y su activa imaginación ya comenzaba a idear, las crueles torturas y los dolorosos golpes a los que seria sometido.

Mas para suerte del menor, la obvia borrachera de su agresor, conllevaba un muy poco, casi nulo equilibrio en el adulto, así que solo bastaron unos cuantos jalones mas, y segundos después, se vio a si mismo, sentado de golpe en el suelo de su departamento, completamente libre del afiance del mayor, con cristales incrustado en su fina piel, sangre cubriendo gran parte de su brazo, su mirada celeste completamente seca, y temblando como una gelatina...

La situación parecía eterna, y la repentina libertad del rubio, en definitiva había hecho enfadar muchísimo más al par de borrachos, que segundos después gruñeron de forma furiosa, cual de un grito de guerra se tratase, al instante la perilla de la puerta principal se movió temblando de forma torpe y desesperada, en señal, de que alguien intentaba, estúpidamente, abrirla desde fuera, tras el intento fallido, se escucharon fuertes golpes con clara intención de tumbar la entrada de madera, mientras que tras la ventana se dejaba distinguir, una silueta con probablemente un tubo o quizás un bat de madera en sus manos, el cual estrellaba sin piedad, contra las paredes de la fachada principal y en ocasiones contra el poco cristal que se encontrara intacto.

Naruto, de la sacudida, ahogo un grito en su garganta, y al instante se levanto a tropezones, corrió con rapidez por toda la casa, buscando, trayendo, y poniendo, sillas, cajas, floreros, macetas, ropa, lo que fuera, con tal de que no echaran abajo, la puerta que lo separaba del dúo de adultos.

Y en su carrera, el rubio comprimía con ímpetu la mandíbula, mientras frotaba con desesperada insistencia su mirada, la cual se nublaban más y más, no iba a llorar, no quería, no lo haría, ya era suficiente, ya no mas, pero el terror que sentía era de tal magnitud, que hacia doler el corazón, el malestar era tan inminente, que le quemaba en las venas, le irritaba los ojos, le comprimía el pecho, y le hacia mover la boca, para exclamar su deplorable estado, en un lamento.

El primer sollozo que salió de la garganta de Naruto, tuvo la virtud, de despertar, a Sasuke de la parálisis de furia en el que había caído preso, y solo entonces el pelinegro pudo notar, que seguía parado en el mismo sitio, sin haber movido un solo músculo, temblando de cólera, con los ojos abiertos mas de lo normal, los cuales enmarcaban una mirada sádica, el sharingan se hallaba activado, al igual que el sello maldito, que tatuaba su piel con negros manchones, su chakra fluía de forma aterradora, representada en un remolino negro a su alrededor, con un desagradable sabor metálico en su boca y un liquido rojizo resbalando de sus puños, -sangre-, producto de la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano y su mandíbula.

-Vaya- exclamo de improviso Shikamaru- te has puesto mas problemático que cuando viste a tu hermano –se rasco lo oreja sin interés- puede que no estés tan perdido como imaginaba-

Pero el Uchiha no lo escuchaba, no le importaba, camino como poseso hacia la entrada principal del departamento, atravesando todas las cosas que había colocado el niño, y finalmente la puerta de madera, como si nada de eso estuviera allí (por que en realidad no estaban ahí), una vez en el exterior, miro con rabia remarcada al par de hombres borrachos.

-¡USTEDES MALDITOS BASTARDOS!-les grito aun consiente de que no lo oían- ¡EN CUANTO REGRESE!, ¡LOS BUSCARE HASTA EN EL MISMO INFIERNO SI ES NECESARIO!, ¡ME OYERON!, ¡LES ARRANCARE LA CABEZA DE UN TAJO!, ¡LOS MOLERÉ A GOLPES!, ¡LOS ECHARE EN ACEITE HIRVIENDO! – y continuó con una sarta de amenazas e insultos, no aptas para este fic, deben comprender que el pobre necesitaba desahogarse.

Mas paro en seco al sentir como lo tomaban del cuello de la camisa, dándole un fuerte jalón, Sasuke giro a ver al "estorbo" con una cara de maniático-asesino-en-serie-mas-buscado-del-libro-bingo, que logro que el espíritu de la navidad pasada, levantara su mano libre, en autoprotección y son de paz, no obstante el pelinegro no cambio su expresión, y aparto la mano que lo apresaba de un fuerte tirón, el Nara por primera vez en toda la noche, frunció el ceño, para volver a tomarlo de la camisa y arrastrarlo dentro del departamento.

El Uchiha cambio su actitud a una de sorpresa, y desactivando el sello maldito y el Sharingan, se pregunto de donde había sacado su acompañante tal mirada de autoridad, y ese fuerza física sobrehumana contra la que no pudo oponerse, por mas que intentaba no ser arrastrado al interior de la vivienda.

Sasuke detuvo todo análisis mental, cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Shikamaru, que hablaba entre serio y enfadado

-Parece que ese carácter de los mil demonios que tienes, no te deja ver lo que de verdad es importante-

Al ojinegro no le gusto nada el comentario

-Oh ¿y supongo tu si sabes que es lo mas importante para mi? –expreso sarcástico, pero antes de continuar, sintió como Shikamaru lo botaba en el piso como trapo sucio, giro para reclamarle, pero el espíritu lo callo con una severa mirada; inconcebible, definitivamente cuando el de la coleta, (por aquellas casualidades muy extrañas del universo), llegaba a molestarse, resultaba... aterrador.

-Mejor que tu, si, lo se, ¿para que diablos crees entonces que estoy aquí?- el no humano, se cruzo de brazos, sentándose en la cama, compitiendo en miradas de odio con el menor de los Uchiha, mientras este sentía algo de envidia por el espíritu, que podía sentarse en el sofá o en la cama, mientras que el traspasaba los muebles como si fueran de aire.

El ojinegro abría la boca para contestar, cuando escucho un lamento muy suave y muy sentido, que sin saber muy bien el por que, le calo muy hondo en el pecho estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho, desvió su cuerpo hacia el dolido sonido, despacio, muy despacio, incluso con cierto temor, con sudor frió bañando su frente, y sin conocer muy bien la razón de por que de repente actuaba tan melodramático, no, no lo sabia, al menos hasta que lo vio..

-¿Naruto?- pronuncio aguantando la respiración, su rostro desencajándose como nunca en su vida.

El chiquillo se hallaba sentado en el suelo detrás suyo, abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, con los cristales aun enterrados en su frágil piel, y la sangre manchando el piso, sus piernas y su ropa, solo un poco y de forma lenta, pero ahí estaba dando un siniestro espectáculo, el dueño del liquido carmesí temblaba sin control, y sollozaba con sus ojos completamente secos, incapaces, o muy cansados, para soltar una sola lagrima mas, y con una mirada, tan vacía y tan muerta, que Sasuke se asusto de solo verla, para después observar como el rubio se tapaba los oídos con fiereza, cuando los insultos se volvían insoportables.

-Dios mío... esto es...tan- el de piel pálida se vio incapaz de terminar la frase por culpa del nudo en su garganta, y su boca seca, sentía que se le rasgaba el pecho por la atroz imagen, descolocándolo de su habitual frialdad, drenándole todas sus fuerzas, y dejándole unas inmensas ganas de largarse a llorar.

-Tan cruel- termino la frase, el castaño de la coleta, suavizando su mirada, ahora postrada, solamente en el niño.

El Uchiha, no hizo ningún ademán de haberlo oído, ningún dolor que haya sentido con anterioridad, ni el físico, ni el sentimental, se comparaba con el que le causaba ver a la persona que más amaba en este podrido planeta, en tan deplorables condiciones, no, no había comparación.,… un momento…. ¡¿pero que diablos pensaba?!,¡¿qué clase de absurda lógica era esa?!, es que ¿ni siquiera se le comparaba con el dolor que le causo ver a todo su clan asesinado a sangre fría?, ¿a sus padres en un charco de sangre?, ¿realmente esto era mas dolorosos?, ………..si, con un demonio, lo era, y por mucho, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿¡por que, maldita sea!?, ¡el era un vengador!, lo mas importante era su venganza, no los traumas de la infancia de su amante, entonces.. ¿por que diablos, le afectaba tanto?, eh ahí el gran dilema, que su mente (supuestamente privilegiada) se negaba a contestarle, mientras la dolencia en su pecho aumentaba a pasos agigantados, derrumbándolo.

Sasuke se acerco al niño rubio intentando calmarse

-Naruto...- susurro de forma consoladora sin realmente proponérselo- si no te atiendes esas heridas, morirás desangrado dobe…-

-Él no puede oirt...-

-¡Lo se, con un demonio!, ya lo se…-su voz se quebraba mas, y mas, así que cerro la bocota, y levanto una mano para acariciar la dorada cabeza, la cual como ya sabia, solo atravesó sin llegar a sentir ningún contacto, cerro los ojos con furia.

-MALDICIÒN- exploto golpeando con un puño el suelo, se giro a ver a Shikamaru- ¡Déjame tocarlo!-exigió

-No puedo-

El de piel pálida no insistió, escucho como un par de ANBUS, se llevaban a los borrachos, alegando que los vecinos habían llamado reportando "escándalo en la vía publica", los ninja, no tuvieron la gentiliza de investigar el estado del dueño de la casa, ya que según ellos "se lo tenia merecido".

Sasuke tuvo que tragarse sus instintos asesinos y toda la impotencia que lo embargaba, no quiso separarse de Naruto, que continuo en duermevela, hasta oír sonar el molesto despertador, para levantarse con cara demacrada, y limpiarse la herida estoicamente, contrario a lo chillón que era por naturaleza, tras terminar de vendarse de manera mal hecha la herida, se escucharon, los gritos de felicidad amortiguados por la pared, de los hijos de los vecinos que abrían encantados sus regalos, el rubio paro todos sus movimientos, para segundos después aparecer fugazmente un ligero brillo en sus ojos, y salir corriendo.

Sasuke lo siguió de inmediato, y lo encontró revisando debajo del árbol navideño con desesperación, al no encontrar nada, su animo decayó visiblemente, y se sentó de golpe en el suelo, mientras las alegres risas de los vecinos rebotaban en sus oídos transformándose, a su parecer, en risillas de cruel burla.

El niño quedo en silencio un rato mas, crispándole los nervios a su futuro novio, ¡Naruto nunca se quedaba callado por tanto tiempo!, mas inesperadamente a los pocos segundos, el rubito comenzó a convulsionarse, estallando en carcajadas que carecían de alegría, en realidad, carecían de cualquier sentimiento, era una risa anormal y vacía, propia de cualquier persona al borde de la locura, no de un infante de esa edad, Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado, hubiera deseado mil veces, que el ojiazul permaneciera en silencio, a escucharlo de esa manera; (y la pregunta aquí seria ¿quien rayos entiende al Uchiha?, primero quería que hablara, ahora lo quiere en mutismo, nunca se le puede tener contento al muchacho, yo me rindo).

Naruto se llevo una manita a su frente, intentando calmar sus carcajadas, respirando muy hondo y pretendiendo hablar consigo mismo de nuevo.

-Pero que…..i-idiota soy….el viejo barbudo...solo le trae regalos a los niños...no a los mounstros como yo…en serio que soy un idiota- pronuncio con voz entrecortada, por sus intentos de calmarse.

El pelinegro "enfureció" de golpe

-¡No digas tonterías usuratonkachi!, ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!-se acerco con pasos rápidos a Naruto, pero una fuerte ventisca que entro por las ventanas, hizo volar el papel que estaba sobre el plato de galletas, y que este quedara desdoblado enfrente suyo.

Paro en seco, y su curiosidad lo llevo a leerlo sin remordimiento, no dejaría pasar esta excelente oportunidad, entre mas vergonzosa fuera la carta, mas torturaría con su vergonzoso contenido a su koi "del presente" ¿o seria "del futuro"?, bah como sea.

Lo miro, y lo miro, y lo volvió a mirar, ¿Qué rayos era eso?, ¿rayitas?, ¿palitos?, ¿escrituras de una civilización perdida?, ¿jeroglíficos mesopotámicos?.

Entorno los ojos intentando descifrar el escrito, Dios, por que nadie había inventado, el diccionario japonés-Naruto, Naruto-japonés, le facilitaría la vida, sobre todo, por que el dobe no había mejorado su escritura desde los 7 años; minutos después de la titánica tarea, pudo leer algo mas o menos como esto...

_Querido santa closs (asi me dijeron que comensara la carta, pero la berdad no se como puedo querer a alguien que no conosco ,cof eres cof un cof pervertido cof humm, aunque si me traes lo que kiero, mas un horno microondas, a que te agarro cariño vejete verde jijiji)_

_Etto__…__anosa,anosa, este año me he portado muy bien,(o al menos las ultimas 48 horas) y quien te diga lo contrario (sobre todo si es Iruka-sensei y el viejo Hokage)¡ esta mintiendo!, si yo soy un chico bien atento, y cabayeroso, dattebayo, pero ellos no comprenden mi grandiosidad, humm..ke mas, ¡ah s!i, pues eh pensado en todo lo que kiero que me traigas, y bueno llege a la conclusión de que__…__ ¡quiero muchas cosas!, pero como solo puedo pedir una o dos (eres tacaño ¿sabias?), humm y ..¿no puedo pedirte que me hagas Hokage verdad?, etto pues entonces, quiero__…__pues...lo que mas quiero es..¡un amigo!, si eso, ne, ne, no tiene que ser tan genial como yo (¿ves que hasta te la pongo facil?), solo le tiene que gustarle estar conmigo, que no se burle de lo que digo o de mi sueño, que juege mucho conmigo, que se acuerde de mi cumpleaños, que se preocupe por mi ,ya sabes, todas esas cosas, oh y si se puede, ¡que sepa cocinar ramen!, humm y bueno, etto, ¿ como rayos se terminan estas cartas?,pues seria, gracias Santa, supongo.., anosa, anosa, ¿sabes?,si me traes a mi amigo a lo mejor el otro año te pida un papa o una mama,__…__oh, y comete todas las galletas ¿eh?, que mira que no han sido baratas__…_

_Firma_

_Uzumaki Naruto (proximo Hokage de Konoha dattebayo)_

_Pd.- ¡Deja de sobreexplotar, enanitos y renos!_

Al terminar de leer Sasuke no sabia si reír o llorar, su frió rostro en apariencia no demostraba ningún cambio, pero para las pocas personas que conocían bien al Uchiha, seria visible que el poco entusiasmo que aun le quedaba, desapareció por completo.

Después de un rato en silencio, suspiró, y pensar que el había pedido un par de kunais nuevos, y un tren a escala; no, no al viejo gordinflón por supuesto, el jamás creyó en el, si, era un niño muy realista, ¿algún problema?.

Miro de nuevo a Naruto que miraba decaído y sin mucho interés al colorido árbol, lo vio gruñir y levantarse de golpe para tumbarlo de una patada.

-¡Al diablo con esto!- exclamo el ojiazul bastante agitado sin razón aparente, miro a la planta en el suelo un rato mas, para al final volverlo a poner de pie –tu no tienes la culpa- le dijo al adorno navideño con cierto arrepentimiento, como si pudiera escucharlo.

En ese instante otra ventisca aun mas fría que la anterior entro con fuerza al pequeño departamento, haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza al niño rubio, que, por casi inercia, miro hacia las destrozadas ventanas.

-Yuki- exclamo bajito, mientras su infantil rostro y su azul mirada, se iluminaban en alegría sincera en cuestión de segundos –¡esta nevando dattebayo!- grito como si fuera el descubriendo del siglo, descolocando al pelinegro, por quien sabe cuanta vez desde que llego, ¿Qué no hace apenas medio segundo era un patea-árboles con sentimiento de culpa al borde del llanto?, ¿ahora se reía?, que niñito mas simple, si, era un simplón sin remedio, y eso le encantaba.

Sasuke sonreía mientras observaba como el pequeño Uzumaki, se abalanzaba sobre la entrada principal, para quitar con casi desesperación, todas las cosas que había puesto hace tan solo unas horas para obstruirla.

-Vaya, has sonreído demasiado desde que llegamos, digo, para ser un amargado- comento con tal entusiasmo como si hablara del clima, y aparentemente saliendo de la "nada" el espíritu navideño.

Y solo ese mínimo comentario basto para hacer que la sonrisa del de piel pálida desapareciera como por arte de magia.

Shikamaru suspiro cansado-…que problemático eres- sentencio, Sasuke lo ignoro.

Mas por su parte, el de la coleta lanzo un bostezo para continuar con su "pesado" trabajo, se coloco a un lado del Uchiha, con las manos en los bolsillos, para mirar con curiosidad al pequeño objetivo rubio.

-Es relativamente fácil hacerlo sonreír ¿no te parece?- indago el de la familia Nara, refiriéndose tácitamente al pequeño Uzumaki, pero con aparente desinterés en su voz, no obtuvo respuesta ni tampoco la esperaba, continuo.

–Hasta la fecha sigue siendo igual- observo el semblante del de cabellera morena para intentar notar algún cambio en su expresión, (misión imposible), sin embargo nada varío en su perfil (se los dije), pero no se daría por vencido, no señor, o esto se pondría mas problemático, y la verdad ya de por si le daba mucha flojera,

– Naruto es una de esas personas que realmente merecen ser felices- no hubo suerte, Sasuke ni si quiera pestañeo,

-No solo se esfuerza al máximo en todo lo que hace, si no que se preocupa sinceramente por los demás, también...(bostezo), bueno, supongo sabes de lo que hablo (otro bostezo)- vale, intentaba esforzarse en su trabajo, pero tampoco podían pedirle milagros ¿no? (otro bostezo) que pesadez…

Miro de nuevo al de piel pálida, francamente, el rostro de un muerto, expresaría mas que el del muchacho parado a su lado, deacuerdo, entonces había que tomar medidas drásticas,

–Será problemático, pero... contéstame algo Sasuke, si realmente eres el único que puede hacerlo feliz, entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces?- ¡bingo!, el menor de la familia Uchiha, frunció el ceño y bajo su mirada, posible señal de que le daría una paliza, pero algo era algo, al menos cambio su cara de palo.

Sasuke cerro los parpados con fuerza, procurando ocultarse tras los cabellos que caían en su faz, el ultimo comentario de Shikamaru, le había traído de golpe a su mente, las imágenes del triste rostro de Naruto cuando discutió con el esta mañana, cuando salió del departamento para ir a la fiesta, cuando combatió en su contra en el valle del fin, cuando lo dejo tirado inconsciente, bajo una lluvia torrencial…

Y las imágenes seguían y seguían, no importara sus esfuerzos mentales, los retratos no se iban, los ojitos azules apagados, las sonrisas falsas en el decaído rostro de SU usuratonkachi, todas esas vacías expresiones, lo perseguían sin piedad; apretó los parpados con mas ímpetu, estúpida conciencia, con su estúpida insistencia, su estúpido sentimiento de culpa, y el estúpido espíritu navideño, con sus estúpidos comentarios, y sus estúpidas "paradas", en el estúpido departamento, del estúpido dobe, si, la vida y obra de Sasuke Uchiha era estúpida (ya era hora de que se diera cuenta), pero había que reconocerle, que sus insultos se habían vuelto realmente elocuentes (eso fue sarcasmo)

No contento con eso, y para empeorar las cosas, las palabras de Shikamaru se repetían en sus oídos a dúo sincronizado, con los dibujos mentales de su Naruto, como si de un molesto eco se tratara, una y otra vez.

… _si realmente eres el único que puede hacerlo feliz__…_, -mentira, el dobe era fuerte, el dobe no lo necesitaba para ser feliz, NO.

……_¡lo mas importante para mi es estar a tu lado!, es lo que mas deseo en este mundo, ¡incluso mas que ser Hokage dattebayo!..._, -las dicciones de Naruto resonaron en su mente como respuesta, genial, es que el dobe tenia que llevarle la contraria, incluso en su conciencia.

Su pequeña tortura termino, cuando el tremendo grito de victoria del Naruto de 7 años retumbo en toda la cuadra, o en un posible radio de 5 kilómetros a la redonda.

-¡Lo logre!- exclamo el rubio quitando la ultima caja, abrió la puerta con mas entusiasmo del normal, se coloco sus sandalias azules, y con tan solo su delgada playera de manga breve, junto con unos pantaloncillos cortos, salió a disfrutar del frió, o mas bien dicho, congelado clima invernal.

Dentro de Sasuke se encendió una alarma de "dobe haciendo doberías peligrosas", por quien sabe cuanta vez desde que llego, Kami, ese niño iba sacarle canas verdes, en menos de 14 horas.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces usuratonkachi?!, si sales así, te morirás de una pulmonía- grito el Uchiha sintiéndose estúpido, pero sin poder evitarlo, era algo superior a el.

Corrió hacia la entrada, siguiendo muy de cerca al de ojos color cielo, cuando llego al marco de la puerta, Shikamaru ya lo espera recargado con evidente flojera, ¿Cómo rayos llego… bah, olvídenlo.

-Y si se muriera de una pulmonía, ¿a quien le importaría?- le cuestiono el espíritu de la navidad pasada, antes de que el pelinegro le pasara de largo, Sasuke paro de golpe, y lo miro, no parecía feliz.

-¡A mi me importa!- le ladro para después intentar pasarlo, pero Shikamaru, ya se hallaba enfrente suyo impidiéndoselo.

-Eso dices ahora, pero que me dices de hace diez años-

Sasuke levanto una ceja con prepotencia, intentado encontrarle algún sentido coherente a la frase.

Hace 10 años estaba demasiado ocupado intentando obtener el reconocimiento de su padre, como para prestar atención al bufón rubio de la clase, ¿eso era lo que le reclamaba?.

-No vas lograr hacerme sentir culpable por esto- el que culpa tenia que ¾ partes de Konoha (la parte estúpida) odiara a Naruto, y la ¼ parte restante, lo ignorara, no, el no tenia nada que ver con eso.

El ser sobrenatural, camino hasta sentarse en las escaleras exteriores, miro al de ojos obsidiana con indiferencia, el cual comenzaba a acercarse aun con molestia remarcada en su mirada.

-No intento hacerte sentir culpable- corrijo con solemnidad- Lo que quiero es que dejes de actuar como una victima-

Sasuke abrió sus parpados con sorpresa, y segundos después casi por inercia, le lanzo todos los kunais que portaba furioso a más no poder, ¡¿Victima?!, ¡¿el una jodida victima?!, ¡NO!, el ya no era el mocoso que lloraba sin parar día y noche la muerte de su clan, ¡el tenia poder!, ¡el podía humillar, doblegar, sojuzgar!, ¡era un vengador!, ¡si lo deseaba lo aplastaría en este mismo instante con un solo dedo sin siquiera sudar!.

-¡No soy una victima imbécil!- si no fuera por que todos los kunais que le lanzo simplemente lo atravesaron, ya le hubiera estampado un chidori, en su perezosamente asqueante cara.

Shikamaru respiro de su vicio, el cual había encendido hace unos instantes, cuando el Uchiha le atacaba como maniático con sus armas ninja.

-No se necesita llorar como una magdalena para ser una victima, hay varios casos como el tuyo, que te crees que por que has sufrido tienes derecho hacer lo que se te venga en gana, a lastimar a cualquiera que se te intente acercar o ayudarte, que todo mundo debe entender tus razones y dejarte tranquilo, pobrecito de ti, que ya te dejen de fastidiar ¿no?-

-Deja de burlarte pedazo de vago de porquería- la visión de Sasuke realmente daba escalofríos.

-Y tu deja de ser tan arrogante,- se rasco la nuca aburrido, si que resulto ser un cabezota el ya de por si problemático Uchiha, que fastidio…

-No has sido el único que ha padecido en esta vida por culpa de sádicos imbéciles que abundan en el planeta, ahí como lo ves –señalo con su cigarro al pequeño rubio, mas específicamente a sus brazos vendados que se alzaban sobre su dorada cabeza para atrapar en vuelo los fríos copos de nieve, y reía sin parar

-Fueron 12 años que tuvo que soportar cosas similares o peores, 12 años sin que nadie lo mirara con otro sentimiento que no fuera, desprecio, frialdad o indiferencia, y que yo sepa no anda por ahí jurando venganza contra todos los estúpidos aldeanos-

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿Quién se creía este tipo?

-Eso es diferente, a el no le arrebataron todo lo que tenia, a el no lo humillaron y lo torturaron por su debilidad, el que puede saber lo que es perder a toda tu familia-

Sasuke respiraba acelerado, no sabia por que, pero el ojinegro percibía la necesidad de defenderse a capa y espada, era tanto el temor que sentía de aceptar que había tomado el rumbo equivocado en su vida, NO, él no podía estar equivocado.

-Bah, tonterías, no puedes comparar tu sufrimiento con el de otra persona por que no estuviste en sus zapatos, y alardear de haber sufrido mas que otro, es lo mas infantil que he escuchado, madura un poco y hazte responsable de tus acciones, ni tu hermano, ni nadie tiene la culpa de tus negligencias, la vida te da los golpes y tu decides que hacer con ellos, supéralo Uchiha, sigues atascado en el pasado, te niegas a seguir adelante y a buscar la verdadera felicidad, a mi eso me suena muy a victima, por mas que te intentes hacerte el duro, eso es lo que eres.

La mirada de Sasuke tembló y con ella todo su cuerpo, era una ansiedad terrible la que lo corroía en cada parte de su cuerpo, la cual avasallaba sin clemencia sobre sus fríos y calculados pensamientos, sintió un hormigueo extremadamente molesto sobre su pecho…en su corazón, ¿se había equivocado?,…..no… ¡por supuesto que no!, llevo una mano a su cara, permitiéndose observar entre la separación de sus dedos, a aquel sujeto que lo había afectado en tremenda cantidad con tan pocas pero muy duras palabras.

-Tu no sabes de lo hablas –el portador del sharingan intentaba calmarse, hasta la voz le temblaba –si yo no lo detengo ¿quien demonios lo hará?, ¿quién rayos lo hará pagar por todo el daño que ha hecho?, ¿por todo el daño que me hizo?, ¡me arruino la vida!, ¡que clase de hijo seria, si no vengara la muerte de mis padres!, ¡dímelo!,…….. ¡contesta maldita sea!-

El no humano lo miro serio

–No se que clase de hijo serias, pero te puedo asegurar, que tus padres no desean esto para ti, nadie de los que te rodean desean esto para ti, ellos realmente te aprecian, incluso tienes a alguien que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, no sabes lo que darían algunas personas por estar en tu lugar, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y espero que realmente logres apreciarlo antes de que tu mismo te condenes a las mas profundas de las soledades, y sobre tu hermano, quizás el no sea el ser despiadado que te has ideado, ni tampoco necesitas darle las espalda a los que te aprecian para detenerlo, no subestimes su fuerza, ni la fuerza que ellos pueden transmitirte a ti.- el espíritu de la navidad pasada andaba cansado de la garganta y completamente harto del terco muchacho, menudo trabajo mas problemático, debió haberle echo caso a su padre y ser doctor tsk.

Tras terminar de escuchar lo dicho sobre su hermano, Sasuke miraba al de la coleta como si fuera un extraterrestre con tutu, cantando opera, mientras que con los pies tocaba el piano, una mirada memorable cabe decir, sobre todo si provenía de un Uchiha, iba responder cuando escucho un golpe seco que llamo la atención de ambos visitantes.

Naruto había caído de rodillas al suelo de forma estrepitosa, tenía una considerable capa de nieve en sus manos, en su rubia cabecita, sus hombros y demás, el pequeño sentía que la vista se le desenfocaba y un tremendo dolor de cabeza lo atacaba; sin duda, la perdida de sangre, la poca comida, y la falta de sueño, le pasaban factura sin piedad.

Normalmente sus heridas se curaban con rapidez, pero en circunstancias como estas, con heridas como estas, su velocidad de sanación disminuía notoriamente, y Naruto estaba consiente de ello, era como si el mismo lo provocara, odiaba cuando el dolor del cuerpo desaparecía, por que solo quedaba el sufrimiento que no era físico, la soledad, el rechazo, la tristeza, el dolor del corazón que no se iba, las lagrimas, el odio, la impotencia, la sensación de ser un perdedor, la incertidumbre de que tal vez, no tendría la suficiente fuerza para alcanzar su sueño y eso... le aterraba.

Su cuerpecito tiritaba de frio y agradecía por eso, su mente se concentraba en el frio de su cuerpo, y no en su alma vacía, después de unos minutos de intentar enfocar su mirada, sus manos notablemente temblorosas tomaron la fría nieve del suelo juntándola a su lado con obsesión, ignorando el agarrotamiento de sus músculos y el color pálido azuloso que tomaban, y una vez que la blanca nieve se había terminado siguió rascando en el piso como si aun estuviera allí, raspando y cortando sus manos en el proceso sin que le importase, repetía la misma acción una y otra, y otra vez, tiñendo su piel de rojo..

Sasuke bajo las escaleras con rapidez, sin ser realmente consiente de ello.

-..Naruto...- susurro medio ido, por Kami ese comportamiento era insano, ¿acaso era algún tipo de autoflagelación?, no podía ser... ¡pero si solo era un crio de 7 años!

No se atrevió a acercarse, miro de nuevo el rostro vacio del Uzumaki, el dolor que reflejaba parecía ser infinito, y la soledad que transmitía parecía terriblemente profunda, a su lado, todo aquel sufrimiento en el que solía respaldarse para justificar su venganza, parecía insignificante, y pensar que ese mismo niño deprimido, estaría de vuelta en unos cuantos días en la academia, con una sonrisa brillante, ojos vivaces, gritando a los cuatro vientos que seria Hokage, y con la firme convicción de que saldría del hoyo insondable en el que se hallaba metido.

Se sentó en los últimos escalones por los cuales había bajado, y recargo sus brazos laxos en sus rodillas, se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el incomodo lugar, para luego comenzar a preguntarse ¿Que era lo que el había hecho con su propio dolor?...su mente no tardo en responderle, pero la respuesta de pronto ya no le gustaba…, joder…, quizás y solo quizás… se había equivocado de rumbo en la vida.

Pero eso no quería decir que perdonaría las atrocidades hechas por su hermano…

¿Perdón?, el podía perdonar muchas cosas pero...

No, a ese maldito mounstro…

No, a ese desgraciado...

No, a ese ruin asesino…

No, a ese hermano desnaturalizado mata-clanes...

No, a….

Pero su tan necesitado y agradable momento anti-Itachi se vio interrumpido, cuando observo que en el cuello de Naruto aparecía "por arte de magia", una bufanda muy elegante, y muy conocida...haciendo uso de su buena memoria llego a la conclusión de que…era la misma que traía el rubio cuando salió del departamento hacia la dichosa fiesta después de su pequeña pelea…en…¿el futuro?…bueno, lo que sea….

Elevo su mirada intrigado por el repentino suceso, y al terminar de procesarlo y parpadear unas cuantas veces, sus ojos se dilataron con exageración, ¿es que el Nara lo había traído aquí a matarlo de pasmos?.

Frente a sus sorprendidos ojos se llevaba a cabo una de las escenas mas irracional e ilógicamente molesta que hubiera alguna vez llegado a imaginar.

El in-nom-bra-ble (léase Uchiha Itachi) se hallaba parado al lado de SU usuratonkachi, colocando en su pequeño y moreno cuello una larga y confortable bufanda…, irreal en serio que lo era, pero si se suponía que este era el pasado…. entonces, ¿esto de verdad sucedió?, ¡¿Por qué rayos no se había enterado de nada de eso?!

Decidido, cuando regresara, algunas cabezas rodarían.

Continuara…

Sip, bueno se que dije que solo serian dos cap...pero bueno al momento de escribir segundo me di cuenta de que no se podía TT, yo y mi estupida imaginación...buu..siento que cada vez me alego mas de la trama del cuento original, buaaa, soy un desastre, y ahora si pasemos a las excusas, digo razones de mi tardanza nnU...

Bueno no quiero aburrirlos mucho con mi vida, pero bueno merecen una explicación, primero, un fatídico 27 de Dic del 2006 mi computadora..¡Murió!, era tan joven y bella TT, y todo, absolutamente todo (imágenes, doujinshis, manga música, fan fics tareas, documentos) TODO se perdió...fueron meses y meses hasta que me compraran otra...y cuando la tuve, por supuesto que iba recuperar todo lo que tenia ¬¬, faltaba mas, igual escribía en libretas, pero la escuela siempre es un fastidio ya saben, y e empezado mi trabajo final de carrera, esto es horrible uuU.

Bueno esta vez les puedo decir solemnemente que el siguiente capitulo estará la próxima semana...

Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews lamento no haberlos contestado, en serio no tengo mucho tiempo TT, aun así agradezco de todo corazón a …

**ayane32**

**nicky-hitomi**

**Hitomi Miwa**

**Chihine**

**Ery**

**Cyrith**

Ok eso seria todo por ahora un besote, un abrazo, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y hasta la próxima nn


	3. Circulo vicioso

Unas cuantas aclaraciones antes de empezar...

1.- Sip ya se que el pasado ya se alargo demasiado, pero pienso que el de alguna forma enfrentarlo es importante para des-traumatizar a Sasuke-teme, además ya es la ultima parte de hace 10 años.

2.-En este capitulo sale Itachi-kun, je es que de alguna forma tenia que hacer ver que quizás (algo de lo que ni yo misma estoy segura) Itachi no es tan malo... y bueno el es uno de los personajes mas...complicados, y bueno se me salio de las manos ToT...el hombre a terminado haciendo su santa voluntad, y no se por que escribí lo que escribí...

Por ultimo Nada mió todo de Kishi-chan sensei, y este Fan fic esta basado en la historia original de Charles Dickens "Un cuento de navidad " pero NO es un UA (Universo Alterno) ahora si enjoy!

**Oportunidad en Noche Buena**

**Por Tsuki Kuchiki**

**Capitulo 3:** Circulo vicioso

Mientras Sasuke seguía con su "décimo-quien-sabe-que" berrinche mental, el mayor de los Uchiha terminaba de enredar el largo pedazo de tela, por el cuello y parte de la carita del chiquillo, dejándolo con la apariencia de una momia.

Naruto dilató su mirada que se encontraba completamente fija en el sujeto, sin mover un solo musculo y aguantando la respiración, hasta que casi por instinto, frunció el ceño desconfiado, manteniendo alerta incluso su sexto y séptimo sentido, nadie en esta mugrosa villa se le aproximaría con buenas intenciones, ¿qué pretendía el tipo?, ¿ahorcarlo con la bufanda?, un flashazo de su mente le recordó las escenas anteriormente vividas, sintió el miedo volver a invadirlo, su cuerpo amenazaba con comenzar a tiritar sin control, y casi por reflejo quiso retroceder asustado, pero ¡joder!, que el no era ningún maldito cobarde, se defendería incluso con los dientes si fuera necesario, así que decidió permanecer calladito y quietecito, esperando el siguiente "movimiento", de su ahora instantáneamente declarado "peor enemigo mortal".

-No deberías salir con ropa tan ligera en este clima.- la fría y elegante voz de Itachi rompió el corto silencio.

-...-

-...-

-..-

¡¿EHHHHHHH?!, ¡¿qué clase de peor enemigo mortal era este?!, ¡¿qué no se había documentado e informado adecuadamente con tantos animes y series violentas que había en la tele?!, ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿eh?!, la carita de Naruto era todo un poema, y al observarlo el de negra y larga cabellera alzo una ceja.

-Oe, ¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a interrogarlo el ojinegro.

Pero Naruto no contesto, había caído en un pequeño estado de shock-catatónico completamente confundido, ...¡¿alguien se le había acercado por voluntad propia, sin insultarle, ni golpearle o humillarle?!,¡y hasta parecía, fingía, simulaba y/o aparentaba preocuparse!, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y la única respuesta lógica-racional, que encontró, fue que ...¡¿había caído en la dimensión desconocida?!, no había otra explicación ttebayo, entonces, ahora los cerdos vuelan, la luna es de queso, Iruka-sensei piensa que el es un alumno modelo, y ¡¿el ramen no existe?!, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar por tan horripilante pensamiento, cuando el joven Uchiha volvió a hablarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ante la inesperada nueva pregunta-sin-adorno-insultante, el de apellido Uzumaki parpadeo varias veces procesando la situación.

Pero Itachi solo lo observaba con su impasible rostro serio, escrutándolo con frialdad de hito en hito, la respuesta a la pregunta ya la conocía; más de tres cuartas partes de la aldea conocían la respuesta, pero ellos jamás usaban el nombre del niño, preferían usar apodos más acordes con el irracional odio que sentían; y él, bueno, él simplemente pasaba de todo ese asunto, el niño kyubi nunca llamo su atención mas de lo debido, pero al verlo ahí bajo la nieve con el rostro tan vacio,..., pues simplemente logro despertar en él la curiosidad de conocer, lo que seria la existencia de alguien que vive bajo constante desprecio, situación completamente contraria a su vida,...pero vamos, eso solo era una excusa barata para no reconocer que al ver al infante tan triste, temblando de frio, algo dentro de el lo había echo moverse sin pensarlo, y hacer...bueno, lo que hizo.

5 irritantes (al menos para Sasuke) minutos después, (en los que ambos no se habían movido ni un milímetro) el nene rubio pudo terminar de salir de su pequeño estado de shock-confusión.

-¡Me llamo Naruto!- respondió finalmente completamente entusiasmado, mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas en su ropa, las heridas en estas ya no estaban... -¡Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!, ¡ne, ne!, ¡¿y tu como te llamas?!, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿qué haces afuera tan temprano?, ¿dónde vives?, ¿tienes hermanos?, ¿te gusta el ramen?, ¿sabes prepararlo?, dime, dime, dime.

Curioso...

Hace 5 segundos lo único que hacia el niño era pestañear, y ahora atacaba como una ametralladora, con un arsenal de preguntas sin aparente respiración entre ellas, su voz alegre, y sus grandes ojazos azules brillando con emoción, mientras lo rodeaba dando pequeños saltitos..., vaya, una monada de chico... si, claro, vamos, que si no fuera por que Itachi es Itachi, ya tendría una gran gota resbalando por su cabeza, y habría retrocedido varios metros lejos del infante, intimidado por la repentina efusividad, y guiado por el instinto innato de todo Uchiha de "demasiado-cerca-para-mi-gusto-aléjate-de-mi-metro-cuadrado". Pero como estamos hablando de Itachi, este solo lo siguió observando con la faz neutra, seleccionando durante algunos momentos la interrogación a la cual respondería (lo cual quiere decir, la única pregunta en la que su pronunciación fue lo medianamente lenta como para entenderse), mientras el rubio en cuestión lo miraba ansioso.

-Estaba entrenando...- y no dijo nada más, si, muy seco, pero vislumbren que nos referimos a un genio Uchiha.

Mas a Naruto no pareció importarle.

-¿Entrenando ttebayo?- cuestionó extrañado, ladeando su cabecita por instinto, para después observar por primera vez con detalle a su acompañante, logrando encontrar con facilidad el brillante protector frontal característico de los shinobis de Konoha amarrado a su cabeza de forma fatua, sus ojos celestes volvieron a brillar ilusionados.-¡AH, eres un ninja!, -señalo sin pena el protector metálico-¡genial!, yo también voy a ser uno - levanto su puño al cielo- uno, muy, muy fuerte, me convertiré en Hokage, y ¡seré el mejor Hokage de toda la historia dattebayo!-

El futuro Akatsuki lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados analizándolo de pies a cabeza, para detener finalmente su atención, en la menuda extremidad vendada de su acompañante.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?-

La sonrisa y vivacidad en el rostro infantil desaparecieron de manera súbita.

-Ah...etto yo...me caí jejejeje- se lanzo a reír de forma quedita y nerviosa, mientras rascaba su nuca en actitud aparentemente despreocupada.

¿Y que otra cosa podía contestarle? (muchas, pero Naru-chan es pésimo mintiendo), no quería decirle que un par de borrachos lo habían atacado mientras destrozaban la fachada de su casa, ¿y por qué lo habían echo? por que toda la aldea lo odiaba sin una buena razón, y lo consideraba un mounstro, así de fácil... no, no podía decirle eso, lo mas probable es que él también termine odiándolo.

Itachi por reacción entrecerró aun más sus ojos negros, continuando con la "amena" conversación.

-¿Sabias que el Hokage debe proteger a la aldea y todos sus habitantes, aun a costa de su propia vida?-

Naruto frunció el ceño e inflo sus cachetes, enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que sabia dattebayo!, y no me importa, les salvaré el trasero a los aldeanos las veces que sean necesarias, ¡y después se los restregaré en la cara!, además...-frunció su seño y afilo la mirada para levantarla, chocando como espada contra la del mayor- no pienso morir fácilmente- termino su discurso con una pequeña sonrisa, sin apartar la vista del contrario.

El futuro portador del Mangekyou Sharingan, se permitió a si mismo, (mentira, el pobre ni cuenta se dio) dejar de lado el porte Uchiha, demostrando en su rostro la sorpresa y el desconcierto que sentía, pero solo fue unos cuantos segundos para inmediatamente volver a su rostro neutro, manteniendo firme su mirada contra esos dos zafiros, que brillaban con una determinación y orgullo tan profundo, que por un momento olvido que trataba con un niño pequeño, y sintió nacer de su interior, aquella adrenalina eléctrica que lo invadía cuando se encontraba con un rival que merecía su respeto, ( y hablamos de algo así como una vez por década, los rivales fuertes escasean cuando eres Uchiha Itachi).

Era tan... extraño, si, era un crio muy extraño, tal vez el mocoso no lo dijo de la forma mas adecuada, pero aun después de todo lo que le han hecho, el infante estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por los aldeanos que lo odiaban y maltrataban, sin mencionar que aseguraba que no iba a morir con facilidad,... pequeño idiota, si, era un idiota, un idiota tan extraño, tan ingenuo, y tan...estúpidamente temerario... que lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír, una sonrisa bonita y sincera, que ni él mismo supo de donde rayos la saco, miro que el rubito le devolvía el gesto, y entonces cayo en su "error", sus labios dejaron de curvearse.

-Tengo que irme- anuncio de forma fría, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando...

-¡Matte!..-llamo Naruto un tanto nervioso, logrando que Itachi se detuvieran y le clavara con insistencia su negra mirada, lo cual no ayudaba.-...tu..etto tu...¡¿tu eres mi regalo de Navidad?!- termino diciendo ya con poca vergüenza, ignorante de que medio millón de fangirls robarían, violarían, golpearían, incendiarían, asesinarían, machacarían, destrozarían, descuartizarían, etc..y demás etcéteras..., por conseguir semejante "presente navideño", claro que por tratarse de Naru-chan, solo lo chantajea...digo, intercambiaríamos justamente, a su (condenadamente sexy) "regalo de navidad", por ramen Ichiraku, un trato muy justo, si señor.

Pasaron varios minutos, y la respuesta a la interrogante del rubio fue, el silencio... Debemos reconocer que si Itachi fuera una persona normal, se habría ido literalmente hacia atrás, para después dudar de la salud mental del chiquillo y posiblemente largarse; pero no, no estamos hablando de una personal normal, no, no, estamos hablando del sex simbol...digo, de Uchiha-cara-de-piedra-Itachi, que después de mirar largamente al kitsune (léase, procesar la información), se animo a hablarle de nuevo.

-¿Perdón?- bueno, quería rectificar, no pueden culparlo por ello.

-¡Si!,¡ si!, ¡yo pedí un amigo como regalo de navidad!, ¡¿eres tu?!, ¡¿verdad?!, ¡¿verdad?!, ¡¿verdad?!.- "huracán Naruto", volvía a invadir el preciado metro cuadro del Uchiha, pero como todos sabemos, un Uchiha nunca retrocede, ni se sorprende, ni se confunde, ni...bueno, ustedes entienden, así que, esperó pacientemente a que el rubio frenara su hiperactividad para contestarle.

-Lo siento, no lo soy- Itachi casi (si, "casi", pero no) se sintió culpable y completamente arrepentido, de haber dicho... pues...supongo que la verdad, al ver de nuevo la carita triste, y casi vacía del niño ojiazul, que rayos tenia este mocoso, para casi (si, "casi"), hacerlo sentir e... pues... hacerlo sentir, se supone que él no sentía nada.

-Ohh...- fue lo último que pronuncio el pequeño rubio antes de agachar la cabecita todo desconsolado.

Itachi le miro por ultima vez y estaba apunto de darse media vuelta, cuando el niño Uzumaki volvió a detenerlo.

--¡Espera!- el infante corrió la poca distancia que los separaba obteniendo nuevamente la atención del mayor- si no eres mi regalo, y...bueno...tu ¿no quieres ser mi amigo?- el pequeñín se hallaba nuevamente nervioso, era la primera vez que tenia la oportunidad de formular la pregunta, y temía una respuesta desalentadora que inevitablemente lo dejara todo deprimido..de nuevo.

El Uchiha, le puso una mano en su dorada cabeza, y poniéndose a su altura, mientras acercaba su rostro al del chiquillo hasta rozar su nariz le respondió.

-Tú no querrías ser amigo de alguien como yo-

El rubio inflo los mofletes, disgustado, ¿que eso no debería decidirlo él mismo ttebayo?, iba a replicar, sin embargo el mayor siguió hablando.

-Pero..- Itachi se acerco aun mas peligrosamente al chiquillo- harías buena pareja con mi otôto..- Naruto ladeo su cabecita confundido, ¿otôto?, ¿pareja?, ¿y eso que rayos tenia que ver ttebayo?, mientras el ojiazul cruzaba sus brazos pensativo, el mayor de los Uchiha levanto su negra mirada con una sonrisa taimada, destinada mas allá del niño, el Sasuke del futuro (el cual no entendía, ¡¿como diablos había entrado en la "conversación"?!, y los mas importante... ¡¿por que rayos se le había puesto la maldita cara toda roja por ese estúpido comentario de su Aniki?!) casi podía jurar y se cortaba una mano por ello, que Itachi le había clavado la mirada a él y solo a él, burlándose, ¡maldito cabrón!,...

Después de unos instantes, el ojinegro mayor se separo un poco de Naruto, y revolviéndole su rubia cabellera, se despidió con un.

-Esfuérzate y vuélvete fuerte, Uzumaki Naruto-

Las simples palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico en el niño, que de la nada volvió a sonreír.

-¡Hai!...ahhh, tu bufanda..-antes de que se fuera, el ojiazul empezó a desenredar la prenda de su cuello, pero la mano del pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Quédatela...-

-¿Eh?- la mirada del rubio volvía a denotar, estupor-al-borde-de-un-posible-ataque-cardiaco.

-Se supone que en esta fecha la gente se da cosas ¿no?...pues tómalo como tu regalo de Navidad...- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sin decir mas se dio media vuelta dejando atrás a un (de nuevo) shockeado Naruto, el cual al reaccionar, busco rápidamente entre sus ropas.

El pequeño rubio no era alguien que estuviera acostumbrado a recibir, por lo cual, quería agradecerle al Uchiha dándole algo que había guardado y cuidado recelosamente, un preciado objeto sumamente importante para el Uzumaki, y que le dolería hasta lo mas profundo del alma por separase de este, pero, debía ser fuerte, después de todo, estamos hablando de la primera persona que le presto un poco de atención y amabilidad en toda la mugrosa aldea, el sacrificio bien valía la pena.

Pero por mas que busco y busco, no encontró su muy querido y estimado...vale de ramen gratis de Ichiraku, un tanto abatido solo podía contemplar como el mayor se alejaba, cuando palpo algo en su bolsillo, la mirada se le ilumino, quizá no seria tan genial como el anterior "prospecto de presente navideño", pero bueno, era mejor que nada, se encogió de hombros, y corrió alegre a detener al pelinegro; seguido por su invisible novio futurista, que no podía aguantar, la "curiosidad".

-¡O...oe!- llamo el ojiazul la atención de Itachi, una vez que disminuyo notoriamente la distancia entre ambos, el mayor de cabello largo volteo a verlo, alzando una ceja, ¿ahora que querría este chiquillo?, estaba comenzando a considerar muy seriamente que el infante planeaba ponerlo en un pedestal de vidrio, colocarle una etiqueta con la leyenda "mi sexy regalo de navidad" y exhibirlo por toda la aldea, aunque bueno, no podría culparlo por intentarlo (sonrisita de superioridad).

-Yo...-Naruto se recargo en sus rodillas recuperando el aire en sus pulmones- ..q-queria darte esto..- mostro en una de sus manos un llavero en forma de ranita que anteriormente llevara las llaves del departamento del rubio - ...se que es poquito, pero, la gente en esta fecha se da cosas, ¿no?...- le mostro una gran sonrisa zorruna, que le hizo gracia a Itachi.

Después de observarlo por otro rato (que comenzaba a fastidiar a Sauske, ¡¿Por qué rayos lo miraba tanto?!, ¡le estaba desgastando al dobe!, ¡por que no mejor la sacaba una foto y ya!...no, mejor eso ni de broma), tomo el llavero de las manos del niño, se inclino un poco para tomarlo de la barbilla y levantarle la carita un poco mas.

-Sabes...- comenzó el Uchiha mayor con voz seria-... eras la única persona en toda esta inmunda aldea que vale la pena, claro también esta mi otôto, pero él necesita... - siguió pasando la mano por la mejilla del niño -un ligero empujón- y termino con una sádica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos confundido y ¿enfadado?, y es que aunque nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño, tampoco era para que este tipo (muy raro, por cierto), viniera de buenas a primera a "manosearlo" dattebayo, frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero enojado, no mas no le decía nada, por que se había porta bien con él ttebayo.

Pero a Itachi solo volvió hacerle gracia la reacción del niño, sonrió solo un poquito de medio lado, (sep, no se le vaya a romper su sexy cara).

-Que pases una Feliz Navidad Naruto-kun, arigato por el regalo-

El pequeño rubio, puso una sonrisa muy, muy grande, y mucho muy bonita, alguien le había dicho "arigato" y "Feliz Navidad", por primera vez, ¡y en una misma oración!, el ojiazul estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Hai!..., ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también dattebayo!, y etto la bufanda esta muy calientita y bonita arigato- y si era posible ensancho aun mas su sonrisa, contagiando irremediablemente de la "ilógica" alegría del niño, al mayor de los Uchiha, que tuvo que realizar un gran, gran esfuerzo, para suprimir la reacción a solo una mueca de lado en sus labios, dignidad y orgullo ante todo, si señor, pero aun mas importante..., ya le empezaba a doler la jodida (y no lo olviden, sexy) cara, demasiado ejercicio con los músculos de su rostro para una sola mañana, o ...para toda una década.

Itachi dio media vuelta, esperando que por fin el infante lo dejara marchar, y si no lo hacia, bien podría ignorarlo, como pudo haber hecho las dos ultimas veces y... ¿no pudo?...o ¿no quiso?, daba igual, esta vez pudo terminar de salir de la calle y echar camino hacia su domicilio, temporal...

Volviendo con Naruto, el se encontraba haciendo un muñeco de nieve de su "grandiosa" y "magnifica" persona, la mar de contento mientras tarareaba una canción repitiendo el mismo pedazo una y otra, y otra vez, por que no recordaba el resto, una vez que termino su labor, miro a su mini-yo de nieve.

-Fue bonito mientras duro ¿verdad? - le habló a su "bunshin" de nevisca - pero no se por que ahora me siento mas solito que antes...- agacho su mirada hacia el suelo, cuando el sonido de su estomago lo interrumpió- jejeje..- rio nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nunca apenado frente al muñeco blanquecino.

-Tengo mucha hambre..-murmuro rascando su pancita- pero hoy no abren el ichiraku, ...hmm como quiera no tengo dinero, todo el que me dio el viejo Hokage me lo gaste en las tonterías que lleva el árbol ese..., ya no queda nada en la alacena- Naruto cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, y cerro los ojos ladeando su cabecita de un lado a otro, estudiando su problema- ¡Ah!...¡no puede ser!...-pausa dramática-...¡el chico raro de la bufanda, nunca me dijo su nombre ttebayo! - dos graciosos lagrimones salieron de sus ojitos.

-¡No, no, Naruto!- se reprendió a si mismo, moviendo su cabeza de forma rápida en gesto negativo - eso no es importante ahora- volviendo a su anterior postura, busco la forma de llenar su inquieta barriguita.

- Hm...¡Lo tengo!- abrió su par de zafiros emocionado, golpeando con su puño cerrado, la palma de su mano contraria- las galletas que le deje al pervertido e ingrato gordinflón (alias "Santa Claus"), jejeje, algo bueno tenia que salir de todo esto- si, algo bueno, aunque no tenia ni idea de que comería al medio día o en la cena, bah que importaba, ya se las arreglaría.

Sin mas echo a corre a su destartalado departamento, un paso adentro y se encontró con el descomunalmente enorme desorden en el que se encontraba su vivienda, joooo, con lo que le gustaba a él limpiar, menuda porquería de Navidad.

Otro paso dentro de la casa, y el reciente ataque de los borrachos le llego de golpe a su cabeza, se tenso al instante, pero esta vez, le resto importancia olímpicamente pasando del asunto, estaba demasiado entusiasmado, con el resiente encuentro, como para caer en depresión, por culpa de ese par de idiotas, sonrió.

-Si.. fue bonito mientras duro,...- su mirada se torno melancólica unos segundos- ¡Yosh, a ordenar esta pocilga!..- y doblando la corta manga de su playera hasta los hombros, se dispuso a limpiar.

Y Sasuke, bueno, resumiendo su estado, él había pasado de, la sorpresa, al enojo, a la furia asesina, para terminar en el encabrónamiento multi-homicida, sin contar con los celos entremezclados a cada momento, aunque por su puesto también estaba, la horrible y atormentadora confusión, ¿Itachi ocupándose de alguien que no era el mismo?, que seguía ¿Kakashi llegando temprano?, no, imposible, alguna artimaña debía tener todo esto para su futura búsqueda de jinchuurikis, era inconcebible tanta "amabilidad" por parte de su hermano.

No lo iba a aceptar, no lo haría, podía aceptar que la venganza era un craso y rotundo error, que esta le destrozaría la vida, que vivía en el pasado, que no tenia derecho a lastimar a los que estaban a su alrededor y menos a Naruto, aceptaba que el camino que llevaba jamás lo haría feliz, si, podía reconocer que su futuro seria un pequeño (y muy merecido) infierno en vida.

Pero no podía aceptar que Itachi fuera una persona que merecía su perdón y comprensión, no, no lo merecía, lo asesinaría, no importaba lo que a él mismo le pasara, no le importaba quedar destrozado, si se hundía en las más profundas de las soledades, no importaba...

El no buscaba la felicidad, matar a Itachi, no era algo que lo haría feliz, vengar a su clan era su objetivo de vida, no era un sueño, no era un anhelo, era un objetivo, un objetivo el cual lo probaba a si mismo, siempre detesto estar tras la sombra de Itachi, y este le obligo a aborrecer su propia debilidad, a odiar con toda el alma,..., era irónico que su hermano mayor alguna vez le haya dicho que le faltaba odio, por que desde que era infante, sentía que el aborrecimiento que llevaba sobre su hombros era tan pesado que terminaría asfixiándolo, y si aquel sentimiento moría junto con Itachi, no le interesaba si quedaba destrozado física y sentimentalmente, no, definitivamente no significaba nada, ni el mas cruel de los castigos lo echarían hacia atrás, por que al final, mientras ya no cargara con aquel odio irracional, y aún mas importante, mientras Naruto se encontrara feliz, cumpliera su sueño, y siguiera sonriendo con sinceridad, aunque no fuese para él, se desangraría en vida con una sonrisa y se daría por satisfecho en su existencia.

Cumplir su objetivo y la felicidad de Naruto, no pretendía otra cosa en esta vida.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este día- Shikamaru de improviso se hallaba sentado junto a Sasuke sin mirarlo- pero Uchiha, te acabas de convertir en la persona mas problemática y cabezona que he conocido en mis miles y miles años de existencia...anda felicidades, ni sueñes que te voy a dar algún premio o algo- y se echo a ver el nublado cielo sobre el.

Como respuesta Sasuke le lanzo un fiero puñetazo, que solo atravesó al espíritu, ¡joder!, ¡estúpida, injusta, desequilibrada y favoritista magia navideña!.

Pero el Nara no lo estaba pasando nada bien, solo al cabezota de Uchiha Sasuke, le podía dar tanta vuelta a un asunto tan simple como, "la venganza es problemática y me joderá la existencia, mejor lo dejo pasar y me olvido de ella", para terminar en algo tan bizarro como "soy un santo mártir asesino problemático, que no le importa sufrir y pudrirme completamente solo, mientras lo demás (léase Uzumaki Naruto) sean felices".

-Suspiro hastiado-, Sasuke-tozudo-Uchiha, no parecía (o no quería) darse cuenta que la felicidad de Naruto dependía de la felicidad del mismo Uchiha-obstinado-Sasuke, tsk y todo por culpa del problemático circulo vicioso de los enamorados "tu felicidad es la mía", menuda "lotería" se habían sacado este año, él no era una persona que creyera en las tonterías de la suerte, pero sus siguientes compañeros de trabajo la necesitarían,...y mucha.

-Bien- Shikamaru se levanto- nos vamos-

Sasuke lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿A dónde?- y entrecerró lo ojos como si tuviera visión "destruye vagos".

-Hombre, pero si que eres pesado- ni se sorprendió por el brillo asesino, de los ahora ojos rojos del Uchiha- Vale, que ya vamos de regreso a donde te encontré.

Cualquier persona normal, hubiera suspirado de alivio, sonreído quizás, pero no, estamos hablando de Sasuke...

-Bien- el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos serio- que sea rápido entonces- ordeno atravesándolo con su de nuevo, negra mirada.

-Si, si - se rasco la oreja, aburrido, mientras sacaba otro cigarro- menudo problemático- se llevo la colilla a la boca.

El Uchiha casi se teletransportó para arrebatarle el cigarrillo de mala manera.

-Ni creas que me vas a volver a intoxicar, pedazo de chimenea industrial- el ojinegro partió el cigarro, y lo aventó con desdén al suelo, decidido a no quedarse sin sus preciados pulmones- busca otra manera de sacarnos de aquí.

El Nara hizo una mueca hastiada, no tenia ganas de estar alegando, ni de estar trabajando, o hablando, o parado, o sentado, o manteniendo los ojos abiertos, ni mucho menos de estar soportando a problemáticos berrinchudos.

-¿Me ves cara de agente de viajes o algo?, no hay otra manera, pero si no quieres, puedes quedarte aquí, y ver una, y otra vez, como un par de patanes borrachos atacan a tu noviecito, y como tu "querido" hermano mayor se convierte en su posible ídolo de la infancia.

Termino adquiriendo otro cigarrillo, y Sasuke solo gruño.

-Tomare eso como un "de acuerdo, nos largamos".

Encendió el cigarrillo en su boca y se paro frente al pelinegro, que lo miraba (para variar un poco) con odio, esperando con todo la dignidad posible a que la fumarola humana lo envenenara con su detestable y apestoso humo, para salir de ahí de una vez por todas, se sentía demasiado exhausto...

El espíritu de la Navidad pasada no tardo en completar su objetivo, y el Uchiha no tardo en comenzar a toser como loco, cerrando los ojos, por el escozor en sus pupilas y garganta.

Pero esta vez fue diferente; segundos después de que comenzara la ceguera, la molesta irritación, y el olor a tabaco barato que percibía, desaparecieron de golpe. Frunció el entrecejo en desconfianza, levanto los parpados esperando que el espíritu de séptima no se haya burlado de el, llevándolo a otra de sus dichosas "paradas".

Pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba, una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin, tinieblas tan profundas, que por un momento creyó no haber abierto los ojos, ¿donde rayos se suponía que estaba?, ¿la nada?, ¿el limbo?, ¿el nirvana?, ¿el renegrido cerebro de Itachi?.

Reviso el lugar con la vista un tanto nervioso, el arriba, el abajo, la derecha y la izquierda, no se reconocían, parecían no existir, incluso el lugar donde se suponía estaba parado, no parecería sentirlo bajo sus pies, era como si las interminables sombras estuvieran tragándoselo, hundiéndolo, asfixiándolo, diablos, ¿Por qué rayos no podía ver absolutamente nada?, ¿por que demonios sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad?, acaso no era ninja (un genio ninja Uchiha, no se les olvide por favor) , demonios, demonios, demonios...por que sentía tanto miedo de no encontrar ninguna salida, era tan desesperante, tan solitario, tan frio, tan desolado...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, comenzaba a ponerse intranquilo, sudaba frio, y movía los dedos de sus manos de manera perturbada, el corazón le latía fuerte, ¿qué rayos significaba esa presión en el pecho?, ¿qué rayos significaba ese desasosiego?, esa maldita sensación de abandono, sufrimiento, y angustia entremezclados, por Dios como dolía...-se llevo una mano al pecho, estrujando su ropa-...dolía tanto, tanta soledad, tanta miedo, tanta confusión, tanto sufrimiento, dolía...dolía tanto...necesitaba... necesitaba salir de allí...no...él necesitaba...necesitaba a Naruto...necesitaba ver a Naruto.

Sasuke estrujo con mas vehemencia su ropa, y llevo su otra mano a su blanco rostro, ahora casi pálido, joder, ¿pero por que escocía tanto?, ¿por que sentía que no había una salida, y que nunca la encontraría?, pero aun mas importante...¿Por qué rayos no cargaba consigo una foto del usuratonkachi para casos de emergencia como estos?, ¡demonios, que de verdad que necesitaba verlo¡, los recuerdos de sus sonrisas parecían esfumarse de su memoria, sus voz, sus ojos, su rostro, el olor de su cabello, todo se difuminaban como un frágil espejismo, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡maldición!, ¡¿Por qué?!, en su semblante se acentuó el gesto de sufrimiento ..., el dolor poco a poco se volvía insoportable.

Y cuando pensó su cuerpo se terminaría doblando, y sus rodillas fallando, frente a él, una silueta iluminada por un tenue aro de luz apareció de la nada, junto con sollozos y lamentos quedos que creaban un extraño eco en el lugar; Sasuke levanto la mirada con dificultad, encontrándose consigo mismo de infante, un niño de siete años de cabello negro, y ojos de obsidiana, con el rostro triste y la mirada vacía, aquel niñato que aun después de meses de fallecidos sus padres, lloraba sin descanso cuando nadie lo veía, un mocoso que odiaba a muerte su debilidad sin que nadie le dijera el daño que podía causarle a futuro, sin que nadie se preocupara realmente por un pobre huérfano, que en apariencia aun tenia mucho (renombre, estatus, una mansión, dinero..), pero que en realidad no tenia nada.

El pequeño Sasuke frente a el lloraba amargamente, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos, y la sorprendida mirada del Sasuke de 17 años cambió a una de odio; sin darse cuenta estrujo aun con mas fuerza su arrugada camisa, escondió su negra mirada en los lacios cabellos que cubrían su frente.

-Cállate...- susurró apretando los dientes, pero el llanto del chiquillo no se detuvo.

-Cállate mocoso mimado...- un sudor frio empapaba su ropa y su rostro.

-Crees que con llorar van a volver ¡¿eh?!-termino alzando la voz, pero su mini yo, no dejo de llorar.- Pequeño inútil, niñato debilucho...- pero los lloriqueos solo parecían aumentar.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- casi se desgarro la garganta en el grito, pero no levanto la mirada.- ¡Si quieres dejar de sentirte así. Obtén fuerza y mata la desgraciado que te lo quito todo!.-

Callo de rodillas al suelo como plomo pesado, esto lo superaba; levanto la mirada nublada por la furia, mas al hacerlo descubrió que su yo de siete años, ya no estaba solo.

Un pequeño Naruto se hallaba frente al Uchiha infantil, el cual había dejado de llorar y miraba al ojiazul entre curioso y enfadado, el rubio lo había visto "débil"; por otro lado el Uchiha del "presente" se hallaba entre sorprendido y aliviado, Naruto... por fin veía a su Naruto, sonrió.

Después de largo silencio, Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa confortante.

-Ya no llores Sasuke-baka- le mostro una mueca zorruna.

-No estaba llorando dobe- respondió de inmediato frunciendo el seño.

El pequeño Uzumaki rodo la mirada.

-Si claro...y a mi no me gusta el ramen.

El mini Sasuke gruño, y el rubio soltó una risita, que bonito se oía, o eso les parecía a ambos Uchihas.

-Ne..Sauske-teme, si tu también estas solo, entonces podemos estar los dos solitos juntos, que dices dattebayo...-

Ambos Sasukes alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, dudosos.

-Si estamos los dos juntos, entonces ya no estaríamos solos usuratonkachi- terminó diciéndole el Sasuke de 7 años, con una pequeña sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

-¿Eh?- Naruto se llevo una mano a la barbilla como meditándolo, después sonrió llevándose ambos brazos tras la nuca- creo que tiene razón dattebayo... ¡pero solo lo dije para ver si ponías atención, no te creas la gran cosa!- le grito mientras le señalaba acusador con su dedo. Sasuke-peque amplio su sonrisa.

-Como tú digas dobe...-

-¡No me digas dobe, teme!...- una venita se inflamo en la frente del rubio y levanto el puño amenazador para lanzarle un golpazo, que Sasuke-infante esquivo con facilidad.

Ambos niños se miraron largo rato para después sonreírse mutuamente, el asfixiante, y frio ambiente, había desaparecido por completo; y el Sasuke mayor pudo notarlo, sin embargo si se observaba bien, el vacio lugar, la profunda oscuridad, y el sentimiento de devastadora desolación que los rodeaba, seguían siendo los mismos,...si, eso no había cambiado ni un poco, no obstante, estos parecían ya no importar en lo absoluto, no, ya no importaba... por que Naruto estaba con el.

El Uchiha de 17 años, suspiro aliviado, casi como un colegial enamorado (si, "casi", no lo olviden), intentando reponerse de aquel en apariencia bajón emocional, sintiéndose frustrado; pero que vergüenza Uchiha Sasuke, ¿él? ¿dependiendo tan desesperadamente de otra persona que no fuera si mismo?, ¡imperdonable!, que pensarían de él todo su occiso clan.

Siguió observando la escena sin ninguna prisa, ya después buscaría la manera de salir de ese maldito lugar, se sentía realmente relajado... Pero...le duro muy poco.

Instantes después pudo observar como su yo de siete años, dejaba su "madura" discusión con el rubio, para posar su mirada detrás del ojiazul, y agrandar su expresión a horror y temor, su rostro palideció de golpe, y comenzó a sudar frio, logrando preocupar a Naruto-chibi, que le preguntaba si había visto un fantasma, o había comido por accidente un ramen caduco...

Por otro lado, el pelinegro mayor, teniendo un mal presentimiento clavado en el pecho, desvió su mirada hacia donde observa el Uchiha infante.

Y entonces lo vio, aquella mirada asesina, esos ojos rojos con sed de sangre, aquella falta de humanidad en su rostro...

-Itachi...- murmuró el Sasuke futurista con falta de fuerzas, pero... observándolo con mas detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que ese no era su Aniki...

-No puede ser...- sintió su boca secarse-...soy...yo?-

Si, el tercer Uchiha en cuestión, era un Sasuke de apariencia unos años mayor de diecisiete, sin el hitaihate de Konoha en su frente, con ropas negras algo extrañas, y con una katana desenfundada que amenazaba mortalmente al pequeño rubio...

-No es nada personal dobe..- la voz de ultratumba del recién aparecido Sasuke resonó por todo el lugar, logrando captar la atención del infante ojiazul que lo miro sorprendido-...pero te advertí que no te metieras en mi camino.

Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro el sombrío pelinegro, arremetió contra Naruto-chan, ante la mirada llorosa y enojada del Uchiha 7 años que solo contemplaba con frustración, al no sentirse capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo, y la desesperada del Sasuke de 17 años, que sudaba frio, y sentía como sus piernas y su cuerpo no reaccionaban, por mas que lo intentara.

"Muévete, muévete, muévete...¡JODER MUÉVETE YA!" Se gritaba así mismo mentalmente, apretando con furia los dientes hasta casi hacer sangran sus encías, pero nada pasaba, la katana atravesaría fuera de contemplaciones al Uzumaki, sin que el pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, sintió los ojos humedecérsele, no tardaría en largarse a llorar ¡demonios!; pero entonces, escucho de nuevo la vocecita del ojiazul.

-Los tres son unos bakas dattebayo- incluso el Sasuke maniático detuvo sus acciones, a solo unos cuantos milímetros de atravesarle el pecho a la altura del corazón del chibi-Uzumaki, el cual sonreía sin preocupaciones hacia su atacante.

-Les dije que dejaran de llorar, pero son unos cabeza dura, - inflo sus cachetes en un puchero enfurruñado- no entiendo por que les gusta tanto estar tan solos, pedazos de temes engreídos- se rasco la nuca confundido- no entiendo por que no quieren estar conmigo dattebayo.- desafío con la mirada al Uchiha de la katana con una mezcla de tristeza en sus expresivos ojos azules- no entiendo por que les gusta seguir llorando en su miseria... y luego dicen que yo soy el baka- termino con esa linda sonrisita zorruna que tan mona le quedaba.

Los tres Sasuke lo miraron sorprendidos, y se pudo apreciar como la katana, se movía de forma nerviosa e indecisa ante el ligero temblor de la mano de su portador, pero solo fue un instante tan breve que pareció no haber existido, bajo con fiereza el arma, hacia un ahora triste niño ojiazul.

-¡NARUTO!- grito un adolecente de 17 años sintiendo su garganta rasgarse y su corazón destrozado en mil pedazos, ni eso fue suficiente para lograr mover su cuerpo.

Y sin ninguna ceremonia sangre salpico sin piedad, el al parecer negro suelo donde se encontraban, y el blanco rostro de un pelinegro que parecía satisfecho de sus actos.

-¡DEMONIOS, NO!- Sasuke se levanto apresurado del sillón donde se encontraba, respiraba agitado, sudaba frio, sus ojos retenía tercamente lagrimas, y su rostro mostraba una expresión horrorizada.

Intento tranquilizar a su cuerpo que tiritaba sin control, mientras pretendía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en la pequeña sala del departamento de Naruto, parado frente al televisor que aun trasmitía el concierto navideño, se llevo una mano a la frente, sintiéndola humada y fría.

-Un sueño- susurro con la voz aun agitada, y sin mas se tiro pesadamente en el sofá.

-Pero...se sentía tan real...-miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared...faltaban 3 minutos para las 11 pm.

Solo había pasado poco menos de una hora desde que comenzara ese extraño sueño, pero el se sentía tan cansado, como si hubiera pasado toda esa noche en vela junto al pequeño Naruto, y ni que decir de la parte emocional, estaba mas que alterado.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, aventando ambas manos sobre sus ojos, de pronto el ruido ocasionado por los berridos (léase canciones pop-plásticas) de los artistuchos, comenzaba a ser demasiado molesto, por lo que sin mas apago de mala gana el televisor, quedando por algunos instantes la quietud de la noche hasta que...

-kukukuku- una sospechosa risilla, sospechosamente demasiado pervertida, lo hizo incorporarse de rebote.

Busco nuevamente por todo el departamento, y curiosamente, mas mosqueado que las dos ultimas veces, ¡¿qué simplemente, no podían dejarlo reflexionar sobre su complicada y vengativa existencia en paz?!.

Esta vez encontró al nuevo intruso en la recamara, observando "un algo", muy atentamente atreves de la ventana, con la ayuda de un pequeño telescopio, y ese "algo" lo hacia sangrar por la nariz, y poner cara de idiota muy salido y muy ...feliz.

Pero antes de asesinarlo y/o torturarlo, Sasuke se tomo unos segundos para intentar recordar de donde rayos lo había visto antes, estaba seguro de conocerlo de algún lado...

Un hombre de edad madura, de cabello largo y blanco, con una verruga en su cara, y... en fin... un pervertido-mirón-voyerista-descarado, alguna vez, lo había visto, y Naruto hablaba mucho sobre alguien así, a ver...cabello blanco...verruga...pervertido,...acaso seria...

-¿Ero-Sennin?- o algo así le había dicho el dobe que se... ¿llamaba?, pero que nombre tan estúpido, y... acertado.

El aludido volteo como por arte de magia echo una fiera, para responderle con un...

-¡Que no me digas Ero-Sennin!- pero se silencio de inmediato, cuando noto que esta vez no se trataba, de su rubio y querido estúpido-aprendiz-dolor-de-cabeza.

-Ah, ...-expreso el ermitaño sin emoción-...ya era hora de que despertaras Uchiha...- termino por decir, con una seria y muy rara expresión en el rostro...eh, algo así como molestia muy mal disimulada.

-Naruto no esta...- fue la replica inmediata de Sasuke, que podría entenderse como una invitación a que se largara del departamento.

La extraña mueca se acentuó en el rostro del mayor.

-No busco a Naruto...- y achico la mirada observándolo de arriba abajo aun con esa rara expresión en el rostro.

-¿Que..?-pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera terminar, el ermitaño lo interrumpió con un suspiro...

-...de verdad que no eres la gran cosa..., sinceramente no eres mejor que una linda muchacha con buen par de escotes -

¡¿Qué demoni...

-No entiendo que rayos ve Naruto en ti-

Discul...

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..., sabes lo cansado que era escucharlo a cada rato con eso-

¡Y a el que rayos le im ...

-Tienes idea de a cuantas chicas bien dotadas le presente...-

Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente del Uchiha...¿realmente le molestaría a Naruto, si le cortaba la cabeza a ese anciano?

- De a cuantos burdeles lo lleve...-

Claro después de haberle sacado todas las tripas y los órganos por la nariz...

-De a cuantas orgi...digo, fiestas, intente arrastrarlo-

Pero antes de eso quizás podría castrarlo, y con sus serpientes tal vez...

-Pero siempre era lo mismo con ese baka - continuaba un Jiraiya que parecía no sentir como su integridad física estaba en riesgo, el hombre estaba en su momento melodramático.

-Lo único que decía era: "¡No tengo tiempo para esas cosas Ero-Sennin!, ¡tengo que hacerme muy fuerte, para traer de regreso al estúpido mal nacido teme engreído amargado testarudo y prepotente de Sasuke-baka!"-

-Mira que no entiendo como te soporta con esa mala hostia permanente que te cargas..., pero aun no me rendiré..-levanto un puño en alto-regresare a mi cuasi-nieto estúpido al buen camino- y se echo a reír como maniático.

Sasuke se masajeaba las sienes, con una terrorífica expresión en el rostro, cuasi-muerto iba dejarlo si no cerraba la boca..., ya bastante tenia con las constantes visitas de Iruka, las que según el castaño, eran simplemente para saludar, pero el podía ver en su rostro y en las miradas que le dirigía un "vengo a ver que este idiota no te haya echo nada", claro que también estaba la vieja borracha con sus estúpidos comentarios de su "corta" capacidad para complacer a Naruto, y restregándole cada vez que podía, lo indigno que era de estar a lado del rubio, y por ultimo el inútil de Kakashi que cada que llegaba a verlos juntos no podían sacárselo de encima, procurando siempre interrumpirlos en el "mejor momento", demonios...estúpidos cuasi-suegros, con ellos rondando como buitres, ¿para que rayos necesitaba a sus verdaderos suegros?, que por cierto deberán estar muy complacidos con sus suplentes desde donde quiera que estén, -soltó un gruñido frustrado- si este vejete verde quería unirse al molesto trió de autoproclamada paternidad de Naruto, y joderle aun mas la existencia claro, seria mejor que empezara a hacer fila.

Jiraiya seguía en lo suyo (reír como poseso), cuando sintió un Kunai que cortaba el viento, rozaba de forma brusca su mejilla, y se clavaba en la pared detrás de él, original forma del Uchiha de llamar su atención.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme..?-cuestiono un cabreado y aterrador Sasuke.

-En realidad chico...-cuando el pelinegro reacciono ya tenia al sannin legendario aun lado suyo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- eso...no tiene nada que ver con lo que vine a tratar contigo...pero tenia que sacármelo de una vez- Sasuke lo hizo papilla con la mirada.

Sin más el peliblanco lo soltó de forma brusca.

-Te lo creas o no, soy el espíritu de la navidad presente...-el Uchiha se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, si esto era una pesadilla quería despertar, Jiraiya sonrió con burla ante el gesto-... a que será divertido muchacho- y la sonrisa del mayor se torció a una cruel...

Sasuke cerro lo ojos, y se dio un pellizco tan fuerte, que le dejaría un feo morado por varias semanas...pero al abrir los parpados, el peliblanco seguía aun enfrente suyo...

-Mierda...- en definitiva no era una pesadilla.

Continuara...

Bue...aquí el siguiente cap, y esta vez no me he tardado casi un año TvT, soy felishhh... espero este capitulo también haya sido de su agrado, en mi opinión esta mas raro que el anterior uuU.

Sep, Jiraiya a entrado en escena y yo esta vez si que compadezco a Sasuke-baka, pero se lo merece ¬¬.

Ultimo, aunque no lo parezca, estoy enferma, y mucho, me duele la cabeza, los huesos, y la garganta, apenas y me sale la voz, tengo la nariz tapada, fiebre, nauseas, TTTT, me quiero morir, asi que como espero comprendan el próximo Capitulo, tardara un poquito mas, quizás una dos semanas, no lo se, me siento fatal, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero me esforzare.

Muchas gracias por su bellos reviews, cuídense mucho, tomen mucha vitamina C TT, y hasta la próxima bye


End file.
